Understanding Mathematics
by The Return of Chocoberry Twist
Summary: For Gohan, high school mathematics is a breeze. But Videl Satan is another story. Ahem, I mean, extraordinarily complicated equation that he can't figure out. Follow a universe in which Videl knows her father is a dirty liar!
1. Videl Satan, Detective

**Author's Note**

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own and it's all fanmade.

Full Summary: It was all someone's get-rich scheme from the start of the broadcast of the Cell Games. It wasn't planned though, that Videl seven years ago found the DVD in the indestructible video camera intact, thus discovering all that happened during the Cell Games. Now that the mastermind behind this is back, this person is bound to ruin Videl's life. But not if Gohan can help it!

* * *

><p>"Stop! Just stop!" I shouted and exploded to my feet. "Stop worshiping him! He doesn't deserve it!" I must have looked like a maniac just then, yelling what everyone thought were senseless words and my eyes ablaze with tears.<p>

The audience fell silent. Even the camera flashes fell silent.

Dad dropped his cocky grin and feigned a confused face for the public. "Videl, sweet pea," he whispered nervously. "What are you talking about?"

"You _know _what I'm talking about!" I marched up to the podium and shoved him aside. I opened my mouth to let it all out, but my eyes aligned with Gohan's at the last minute. Whatever he mouthed to me, although I couldn't read lips, I could read the panic-stricken countenance just fine. Pleading was printed all over it.

Finally, the mayor cleared his throat. "Miss Satan, do you have something to say? If not, please let Mr. Satan resume his speech."

Through my teary haze, I looked at my father. I could see he was trying to remain calm and not raise any suspicion, keeping that nervous smile glued on his face. I looked at Erasa and Sharpner. I looked at the impatient mayor of the city that should never have been named after my father. I looked at the rest of the believers. I looked again at Gohan.

This was wrong. Just like Gohan said. Two wrongs don't make a right. My dad would suffer public humiliation until the day he died and bring me down with him, just because I was lucky enough to be born the daughter of the world's most succesful liar. But I couldn't take it anymore. It was like the emotions were bubbling in the soda bottle with such force that the lid was about to blow off. And watching my father, that filthy liar, bask in the camera flashes and winking at his fan girls did not help at all.

He lied to all of us, to his family, his friends, the city, to me, his only daughter. He cheated us, never once with a silver of guilt in his heart. He did it all with a proud expression. Like it was just a little white lie. A little white lie that had the world kissing his feet, modeling his afro, paying big bucks for his dojo.

At one of my last minute final decisions that never got me anywhere, I took a deep breath and leaned into the microphone.

* * *

><p><em>One Month Earlier<em>

Let me tell you something you should already know.

Videl Satan is not just the daughter of the world's (cough) savior, or a tomboy with a kick-butt attitude, a new name for independence, or a girl that talks to her watch and saves the day. With the experiences ranging from urgent conversations with a freaking wristwatch (Dad insisted. Who else would be responsible?) to mopping the floor with an armed bank robber literally with both hands tied behind my back _and _blindfolded, I've developed a hyper sensitive smell for up-to-something's. I'm like a Nancy Drew but a million times stronger and my happy endings don't depend on luck. Or Sherlock Holmes. Or Encyclopedia Brown. You get the point. And just when you thought my personality was fresh out of bonus points, right?

So anyway, the odor of suspicious choked the room like several squirts of a strong perfume the minute that Gohan kid set foot in here. My gaze raked over his form. His ebony spikes stood from his head with a single wisp overhanging the bridge of his nose which, actually, looked kind of cute. He was clad in a loose white shirt overlapped by a dark vest, and tight red jeans with polished black dress shoes to compliment the studious get-up. He made polite regards, all with a nervous smile and innocent twinkle in his onyx eyes, but he wasn't fooling me.

"That's weird, he looks familiar," I said thoughtfully.

Sharpner chuckled. "He was probably on some TV spelling bee."

Right, because of course I'd prefer to waste my time viewing one of those nerd showdowns over violence. Typical Sharpner thinking.

"Gohan here made perfect scores on all his entry exams. English, math, chemistry... Many of you could learn from his example," said the teacher in his aged, crackly voice.

"Example _this_!" some misbehaving student called out. Whatever his demonstration was that earned laughs I didn't see. My sapphire orbs were trained on the new student.

"Silence! You kids are an embarassment to public school!" the teacher yelled. "Well Gohan, you may sit wherever you'd like to sit." He turned back to his chalkboard.

Erasa shot up from her desk on cue. "Yoohoo, new boy! Here's one."

"Oh, sure. Thank you."

I didn't complain when he sat two desks a distance off mine. A closer look was perfect for investigation.

"Nice to meet you," he greeted.

"I'm Erasa. With an E." She jerked a thumb in my direction. "And this is my friend Videl."

A look of recognition crossed his face, which he soon relieved to his soft smile again. That was proof enough that I had definitely seen his face somewhere before. If only I could put my finger on where...

"Gohan," Erasa spoke up in the middle of the lesson. "You wanna know who Videl's pop is? You'd be surprised."

I sighed inwardly. _Here we go again. _

"Oh yeah? Who?"

Erasa winked. "Hercule Satan!"

"What? Hercule Satan?" For some reason I had a hunch he was thunderstruck for the wrong reason.

My throat narrowed at the mere mention of his name, but I refused to spontaneously break down in a public school. If Erasa only knew, she would not be bragging. She would never have brought it up. And now I would soak in the glory of undeserved fame from one of my father's fans all over again. It was like a bank's stolen money raining down on me, if you know what I mean.

I held my breath and waited for the burdened shower of attention.

Instead he remarked, "Well, that must be great. You being a celebrity's daughter and all."

My heart leaped. He wasn't prompting me for an autographed photo of my father? A warm glow of appreciation settled in the pit of my stomach. Yes, this Gohan was something else.

"Our Videl is a special gal. Of course, being the friend of a daughter of a celebrity is pretty cool too, you know," Erasa boasted.

And then it clicked together. "So you're the guy!" I exclaimed.

His eyes widened at my accusation, giving me a boost in my already superior self-esteem. Ha, knew it!

I pointed. "Yeah, you're the guy that I talked to outside of the bank this morning."

His shoulders fell in relief. Had I miscalculated? "Yes, I am."

"Woooow, right after the Gold Fighter vanished?" Erasa asked admiringly.

Gohan blinked. "Gold Fighter? Is he a celebrity too?"

Since I obviously wasn't an ear for gossip either-I mean, the only reason I knew was because I had arrived at the crime scene too late-Erasa filled him in enthusiastically. "Where are you from? You're out of the gossip loop. He's a crime fighter with super strength and magic powers! They say he looks like a teenage boy, except he has glowing golden hair! Everyone's talking about it."

For reasons unknown, Gohan's shoulders shot up again with tension, which I did not overlook. What was it that troubled him? The first question? Magic powers? Or maybe the whole scoop alone? My eyes narrowed to slits. He knew something.

"Now, zet's see zif you can find ze essential clause in zis sentence," our English teacher drawled with an unperceived accent as our gazes connected solidly. I searched his onyx eyes thoroughly, but they gave nothing away. They did, however, spark that warm glow within me again which I did not understand at all.

"Gohan." My tone was dead serious. "I remembered something. What the Gold Fighter was said to be wearing. It was a white shirt, a black vest, and red pants. Sound familiar?"

His eyes bulged. Videl one, Gohan zero.

"Hey, that's funny! You and the Gold Fighter dress alike!" Erasa didn't have a clue.

"Yeah!" He laughed nervously. "Funny!"

"You three in za back! Pay attention!" the blonde teacher snapped, ruining my moment of cornering the suspect.

Our little trio shoved our noses in the textbooks on command and Gohan said quickly, "Yes ma'am."

Sharpner, knowing me well, chuckled smugly. I hated that chuckle down to every last scrap of meat. "C'mon Videl, you know he can't be the Gold Fighter. Who in the world's ever heard of a little book nerd secretly being a super hero?"

Again, typical Sharpner thinking. Like, um, just about every comic book out there? Spiderman? No matter how many times I popped him in the mouth, stupid remarks kept spilling out.

"The guy's gotta be buff," he finished, finally looking at Gohan. I guess those multiple knuckled sandwiches I fed him paid off after all. Now that I thought about it, I couldn't see an ounce of muscle on his body...

But with a touch of self-assurance I was back on track and mentally punching myself for listening to more than one syllable from Sharpner. "Maybe that's why he's dressed so loosely. You trying to hide something Gohan?" My eyes narrowed on their prey.

"Yeah, I bet you could fight crime if you want," Erasa agreed. She tipped her cheek in her hand, eyeing him flirtatiously.

"Oh, I doubt it." He kept his voice steadier this time.

I almost snapped my pencil in half with my iron grip. I'm a lot of things, like those mentioned at the start of this story, but one thing I am not is an idiot. (That's Sharpner's job.) You take me for a fool, Gohan?

I'll show you.


	2. Alone in the World

**Author's Note**

I was going to post this tomorrow since the 18th is my birthday, (8D)but then after looking over my schedule I realized I would hardly have time to even turn the computer on. Thanks for all the reviews and enjoy!

* * *

><p>"All I am stating Videl is that it's not scientifically possible."<p>

My pencil froze mid-sentence.

"Sure, your dad is a powerhouse, but I don't support his claim. Any slip that would have the potential energy to toss him into a cliff is unimaginable." The redheaded boy whose face was abroad with acne leered at me through his bulbous glasses.

"What are you saying?" I asked slowly. English had dragged by to welcome me with a whole new kind of torture: Geometry. I didn't know how the kid brought this up out of the blue when I was taking an impossible test, but he did.

The redhead whose name was something along the lines of Sentou gulped. "Well, I...Videl...I don't know how to say this, but..."

"Spit it out!"

"I have persuaded myself that_...yourfatherwasn'tresponsibleforCell'sslaughter,"_ he breathed in a rush of air.

I slammed my pencil down and moved to lean over his desk. "What was that?"

The blood drained from his face and made his acne pulse redder than ever. "I have my persuaded myself that your father was not responsible for Cell's slaughter."

Red hot fury clouded my vision. Maybe it was that I had never wanted to hear the truth much less know it, but I felt this Honors student had no right to confess. The rage consumed my being and I flipped over his desk.

He yelped as his scrawny frame was crushed under it.

"Whoa," said Sharpner from the opposite of the room.

The rest of the class looked up from their work as well, some with puzzlement and others amusement, but interest in general.

"Videl!" Mr. Yagami yelled.

It was too late to back out now; I was plunged deep in pent up emotions. I tossed the desk off my victim, enjoying his horrified face, and snapped his ribs with a killer stomp. He gasped in pain.

Students leaped out of their seats and circled the break-out of violence for a closer look. This wasn't just any fight to them. This was Videl Satan's-who showed thugs the definition of tough-massacre of a nerd.

"Videl!" Mr. Yagami screeched, holding the voice end of the phone away from him. "You end this right now! The principal is on his way!" The position of a crime-fighter and celebrity made me no exception to the punishments for knocking around a sack of bones.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" the class chanted.

"What, is the principal gonna try and pry me off him?" I defiantly straddled the misfit.

In response, Senta-whatever shielded his face pathetically.

"Videl!" I don't know how he knew of the assault unraveling in this classroom, but suddenly Gohan busted through the door.

But I didn't pay attention to outside distractions and decided less talky, more teachy. My fist crunched the bookworm's nose and blood spattered his face.

I was still going strong with a flurry of punches and delighting in the anguished whines when a calloused hand locked around my wrist. To my astonishment, I couldn't budge in the firm grasp and looked up to meet too familiar onyx eyes.

"Stop this, Videl," Gohan said with steel.

"Let go of me." I practically growled like an animal.

Instead he arrested my other wrist and gently lifted me off my fresh-kill with no problem.

The chants died and jaws dropped. A bellyacher, at least what looked like one, had just pried Videl Satan off a potential corpse despite her struggles. I was having trouble comprehending, too.

He spun me around to face him and took my shoulders in a looser grip than the last. "What was that all about, Videl?"

"None of your business," I snarled.

He gave my shoulder a tight, sympathetic squeeze. "I guess it doesn't matter. But you shouldn't be beating people up."

"Who are you, my mother?"

The bleach blonde principal walked in just then, nostrils flaring. He just needed a brief glance at the ring of teenagers milling around us and he knew.

"Miss Satan!" He stormed up to me, yanking me from Gohan to get up in my face. "Do you think being the daughter of the world's savior excludes you from the law of this school?"

"No." Not at all.

"Then why did you do it, Videl?" He looked as if his temper had cooled, but when he saw Senta-whatever stand on wobbly feet and holding his bloody nose, his face beat red all over again.

"Because he ticked me off. Obviously I wasn't telling him in body language that I loved him," I answered smartly.

"You think this is funny Miss Satan?"

"Kind of. He asked for it and now he's complaining."

"I want a straight answer," the school principal said in a low key that quivered with anger. "What did he do to push you this far?"

I couldn't respond; my throat was closed up and my eyes were stinging. I easily broke away from him.

"Videl!" my math teacher shouted along with several other cries, but I was already out the door and charging down the halls. I threw myself into the restroom and slammed the door with my back against it, already breathing sobs.

How could I do that? How could I _do _that? Senta-whatever was right anyway. Dad was a fake, a cheat, a liar. The Delivery Boy should have been given all those rewards and heck, a more honorable title. They should have that eleven year-old blondie in text books and pasted all over billboard ads, but it was a wannabe that took his place.

Someone tried the knob to no avail, then knocked on the door in a controlled manner. "Um, excuse me?"

"Go away!" I snapped brokenly.

The girl seemed to detect the crack in my voice and left for another restroom. Once her footfalls receded, I slumped to the floor and pulled my knees to my chest. Yes, it was that lowly crybaby position where you bury your head in your arms next.

I cried a river in the girls' bathroom, and not for the first time. Later when I was done recollecting myself, I would meet the principal with some lame excuse and accept my punishment, hidden behind that mask of dignity. But for now I wasn't any of the sort, just a softy trying to suck it up and failing miserably.

Gradually my episode subsided and I staggered to my feet. The bell rang and I sighed, realizing I had spent my class time feeling sorry for myself.

This was getting out of hand. It was clear I couldn't bear this weight on my heart forever. I had to talk to someone, to lift it. But like most celebrities, I was alone in the world.

There was no one to turn to.

* * *

><p>"You do realize, Gohan, that you're gonna have to wear a gym uniform and not the loose clothing, right?" I informed the new boy smugly. After talking it over with my father, it didn't take long for my principal to be swayed by the one and only Hercule Satan. No disciplinary actions worse than a month of Saturday detentions had been taken, and although I would have returned to be suffocated in a mountain of homework, nine days of freedom would have been such a stress reliever.<p>

"Don't do this again," had been the boss's oscar-winning pep talk and then I was free to go. And so then came gym class, the one subject I could never fail even if I tried. I was situated on the bleachers with Erasa, Gohan who had been dragged by her, and Sharpner who to our disliking had tagged along.

"What do you expect to find other than blubber, Videl?" Sharpner smirked.

"Oh shut it Sharpner, you judge too quick!" Erasa said.

"Well Gohan? Do you have muscle?" I asked.

Gohan was faintly ablush. "Uh, well..."

"You're forgetting. Gohan has to sign the papers and pay for the uniform first. As long as he's wearing appropriate shoes today, it won't hurt his grade." The beefy PE teacher with a mustache handed Gohan the leaflet which he pocketed.

My heart sank in disappointment, but I could wait.

The coach then addressed the entire class, putting an end to multiple conversations. "All right, boys and girls. Today we'll be battling it out with a game of baseball."

"Brains, you know what baseball is?" said Sharpner as everyone gathered round to be picked.

Gohan seemed totally oblivious to Sharpner's attitude. "Well, I've read a few books about it."

I rolled my eyes and resisted a face-palm to follow.

"Oh, have you?" Sharpner chuckled. Again with that stupid chuckle! "Well then I'm sure you'll be the next all-star on your team. Hey Videl, you can have him. My team's all filled up."

"Oh yeah, thanks," I said, dripping sarcasm. Has anyone ever noticed how much I despised this guy's guts?

"Oh come on, give him a break. I bet he can think up a bunch of great strategies since he's such a smartie," Erasa volunteered.

"Okay, fine," I replied with resignment and turned my head to Gohan. "I'm putting you in right field. Do you know where that is?"

"Yeah, on the right. Right?"

I felt the mental pang of a slap across my face. "Right. Just get onto the field."

Everyone rushed to their positions. I was first up to be a pitcher and like we were meant to be opponents, Sharpner was first up to bat.

"Hope you're ready for a strike," I challenged.

It was that cocky chuckle-so old!-that gave me the adrenaline I needed to fling the ball at him. To my deep frustrations, his bat whacked it smoothly and he broke into a run. Like it was a lost point in a championship game, I looked on mournfully as the baseball sailed too high in the air for anyone to catch. At least that's what I knew from _reality_, but all of the sudden Gohan took a gravity-defying leap several feet in the air and ceased its soar.

Sharpner froze mid-run in disbelief. Brains just caught his swing.

Gasps and murmurs erupted.

As for me, I muttered to myself that I needed a reality check. No human could jump that high.

He tossed the ball, literally trailing smoke, to first base dead on target. The first baseman fell over when it struck his glove and the baseball spun in place a moment longer. Even from halfway across the field, I could see that the ball was singed.

"Like, out!" the referee called doubtlessly.

Gohan landed swiftly and started jogging to his field when he realized all bug-eyes were on him. He glanced around at the class's shocked faces with puzzlement before trudging back to to the base with his head bowed.

"That move was beautiful Gohan. You must have jumped twenty-five feet into the air. Way to go, son," the PE instructor praised.

"No, it was just beginner's luck. I just got some new shoes, yeah! With the air cushions, you know? They sure make a difference, huh?" Gohan explained shyly.

I snorted. Luck and new pairs of shoes can't make you jump sky-high. Being raised by one, I knew liars like the back of my hand. I tried to clench a fist inside my baseball glove, but didn't quite make it. Why would I even think about my dad?

"Right, it's gotta be the shoes," the teacher replied.

I couldn't believe an adult bought that. Couldn't anyone else see that stunt he pulled was inhuman?

Gohan plopped down on the bench, looking not so pleased with himself.

"Hey man, I think it's your turn to bat," one teen suggested.

"Oh, right!" Gohan got up and sprinted to home base with the bat in hand.

"You think he swings as hard he throws?" a fellow student asked another.

"Nah, you heard him," his friend responded dismissively. "He said it was just beginner's luck."

I watched him like he was cable from the end of the bench. What else was he capable of?

Sharpner was up to throw, looking more arrogant than ever. He pitched his infamous Death Ball, obviously not wanting to underestimate his opponent.

"Watch out!" I screamed when Gohan didn't so much as twitch the bat forward. Sure he could show to a darn good leap, but even I couldn't take that hit!

The baseball slammed his forehead. I heard him gasp and my heart took a leap higher than the one he pulled earlier.

"Why didn't you duck like a sissy?" Sharpner's eyes nearly bulged out of his skull, assuming he may have done severe head trauma on the poor kid.

But instead, Gohan in perfect condition asked the coach, "If the ball hits me, that means I walk, right?"

"Right," the teacher uttered.

Gohan grinned and took his spot on first base. He didn't stumble, didn't even rub his forehead and groan. He was unscathed.

The gym class students were murmuring in bewilderment at yet another one of Gohan's miracles. No one ever took Sharpner's deadly pitch without at least bowling over in pain.

"Bizarre," I whispered, stunned.


	3. Discs, Rides and Akane

When girls my age are asked what their most life-changing moment was, the common response is a recent tragic break-up. As far as a tomboy knows, it could also be a broken nail after a glamorous and expensive manicure or a missing lip gloss crisis. But this isn't about preps, this about me when I was eleven and everything my father wasn't came crashing down on me. Thus it became the day that turned my ill-gotten life around.

After everything that took place, Mother Nature took pity on us that day. The sun was pleased to still have an Earth to brighten and went a little overboard on the July heat, especially where just hours ago the Cell Games' outcome threatened the life of every living being on the planet. My paper-thin white shirt, soaked in sweat, clung to me and I kept flicking sweat droplets off my forehead. The surviving grass drooped with me in all but one knee-deep, barren crater that used to occupy the Games' platform.

"I wonder where those Goldilocks boys hid all the parlor tricks," I remarked and scorched the area with sharp eyes.

Dad snorted. "They had a talent for magic shops, I'll give them that. But not Martial Arts. Heh, there's room for only one great warrior."

"So do I really have to help look for a lousy camera?"

"Well, you heard Mr... Did you happen to get his name?"

"No. I wasn't there because _someone_ wouldn't let me come." I pointed accusing eyes at him.

He grinned halfheartedly. "You could've gotten caught in the crossfire, honey. Anyway, that news reporter. It might still have a warranty and the broadcast failure caused financial chaos for ZTV, so they don't want to risk wasting money."

I crossed my arms, trying to look big and tough in my eleven year-old bust. "And you care because?"

He puffed out his chest. "Because I'm a very nice man."

I noted to myself to smash my head on a brick wall as soon as I got home.

"Fine, Dad." I sighed and unfurled my arms. "Whatever."

We broke in two and circled the field with key on eyes, but neither of us came up with anything more exciting than a ladybug creeping up a blade of grass. Just when I was about to give up, a hunk of black buried within the rich green caught my eye. I picked up the video camera and studied it. It looked modern enough and bore a few marks, but nothing major.

"Good job, Videl." My father was coming up behind me just as I opened a latch and pulled out the shiny disc.

"That's weird, it looks fine," I said, turning it over in my palm. Not a scratch on it. This was the failed video recording, wasn't it?

Dad snatched both items from me. "Yeah. Weird." There was a nervous tinge to his voice that I didn't find innocent. He rooted his pocket for the helicopter capsule. "Well, I'll give it back to him myself later. In the meantime, I have an interview to attend to. Can't keep my fans waiting."

I rolled my eyes as he popped the capsule. "Dad? Can I watch the video?"

"No," he replied on the millisecond. The cloud of smoke cleared away to a silver helicopter with SATAN emblazoned across the side door in medium blue.

"Why not?" I pouted.

"Because I said so."

"Daddy," I gasped suddenly. "Looky!"

He stopped in his tracks and followed my finger. Sure enough a monarch butterfly glided low over the grass.

"That's nice, sweetie." He started to climb in the copter, then looked back over his shoulder. "You coming?"

"Yeah," I called back and sprinted over, holding the pick-pocketed disc behind me.

* * *

><p>"So brains, I could use those shoes. Where'd you get them?" Sharpner asked, pretending to be cloud-gazing as we exited the school building. After being locked up with the sickly aroma of chalk dust, the industrial polluted air that wafted to me felt so refreshing that I couldn't laugh at Sharpner's moment of weakness.<p>

"Huh? These shoes? My mom bought them." A bulge in Gohan's left cheek indicated he was anxiously chewing the inside of it.

"Well, Captain Obvious," Sharper was getting impatient already, "where did your Mom buy them?"

"Who knows?"

"You're no help. I shouldn't have talked to you," Sharpner huffed.

"Oh come on, Sharpie. It's not his fault," Erasa defended.

"Springy shoes can't help you anyway, Sharpner." I scoffed. "Nothing can help you."

Before it could break into an argument, Erasa hastily changed the subject. "So Gohan, why don't we visit your place sometime?"

"Sharpner," I cut in. "You just passed up your bus."

He checked as if doubting me, then streaked away to the lot holding a string of buses with a quick "See ya."

"Byeeee!" Erasa waved with more energy than I. As soon as we crossed the parking lot and the awkward silence gave us the jitters, she began again. "Where and when can we come over, Gohan?"

"I commute here," he replied.

"Oh, that's cool. Where from?"

"439 Mountain Area."

"What!" Erase froze on the sidewalk and I stopped with her. "That's like, 900 miles away! Like, five-hour drive! Like, waking up at one in the morning!"

"Like, knock that off," I hissed in annoyance.

"Just making a point." Erasa looked at Gohan in astonishment, waiting.

The familiar going, going, gone of panic on his face and a renewed goofy grin told me he hadn't meant to let that slip. "I, uh, fly."

"Flying would take a while, too. Even my jet-copter would take about two hours," I pointed out with thick suspicion.

"W-well, uh, that's how dedicated I am to my e-education," he stuttered and laughed softly to cover it up. Either Sharpner was right to stereotype him as a nerd or he was lying. Or both. Only one way to find out.

"Can we have a go on your plane, then, Gohan?" I smiled so innocently I could have sprouted a halo.

"Oooh, please Gohan?" Erasa clapped.

Gohan swallowed. "Uh...no."

"Why?" Erasa bordered a whine.

"Maybe 'cause you don't have one, Gohan?" He seemed to have lost the strength to disguise the panicked expression. Placing my hands firmly on my hips, I took a step toward him. "Were you _lying_?" I stepped forward, pushing him back. "Do you live closer than that?"

"Vee." I immediately shouldered Erasa's hand off. "Come on, you're scaring him."

But I kept my eyes locked on Gohan's wide ones and drove him back further. "Or do you use a special sort of transportation? What're you hiding? You're a really bad liar and not as smart as I thought if you think you can get by _me_." Finally I ended my march, but only because he'd backed against the beige brick wall of a building.

"My mother is going to pick me up," he blurted.

"What?" I asked in surprise.

"You see, Videl? Nothing to get worked up about," said Erasa.

With every last surviving tendril of willpower, I stood back and let him through.

"Alright," I said patiently. "And how long will your mother take to get here?"

"We're meeting outside the city," he explained.

My hands dropped from my sides. "You're off the hook this time. But don't ever try to lie to me again."

"Right... Sorry."

"Videl, I'm sure he wasn't lying..." Erasa trailed off.

"Come on E, we turn roads here. Good-bye, mama's boy, and give your mother a kiss on the cheek."

"Yeah, uh, bye. I will."

The traffic light flashed to WALK and we crossed the busy road. An apology had been itching at the back of my throat, but when I looked back at him to shout sorry across the street, he had vanished.

* * *

><p>The first thing I heard when I slammed the door behind me was an unfamiliar giggle ricocheting through the mansion. I slipped down a hall adorned with exotic gold patterns framing life-size paintings of Hercule to the kitchen the titter had resonated from. The decorative kitchen appliances, even a golden toaster all made it sparkle and a diamond-encrusted chandelier hung from the ceiling. Huddled around a table draped with red silk was my father. You'd mistake him for a gorilla if you didn't know any better; I was afraid to lose him under all that hair. The silly afro didn't look any more pleasant. The guy was lucky that since he was a worldwide role model, fans were mirroring the 80's hairdo, otherwise the fashion police would have an emergency.<p>

"Who's that, Dad?" I asked briskly, nodding to the woman shaped like her early twenties sitting across from him. Even dressed up as simple as a soft pink turtleneck sweater and a denim skirt ending at her knees, she upgraded the look to flashy with her coarse auburn hair frizzing around her fair face.

She smiled at my lack of manner, but her chocolate brown orbs didn't take the bait. "You must be Videl. Hercule has told me so much about you."

"Yep, that's my best girl in the whole wide world," Dad bragged. He drummed his fingers on the regal table. "Videl, this lovely woman is Akane. She and I are close. Really close, I mean..."

My stomach did a tight three-sixty. She and my father were on a first name basis.

"He means we're dating," Akane finished, quick to the point. She extended her hand, a loose pink band gaping around her wrist like an alligator ready for its prey to swim in its jaws.

I stared at it like it was toxic waste and she retracted her arm.

"We've been together for a month now. We figured it's time you knew about us," Dad explained awkwardly.

Like a magnet, Akane draped her arms around his stony upper body, measuring only up to his neck. She nuzzled his neck in an innocent gesture, but her eyes were still crystallized with ice.

"Congrats," I muttered.

Dad only needed one arm to ring all the way around her petite form. "You sure you don't have a problem with this, Videl?"

She rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes in relaxation.

"No," I lied. "Just keep your wallet close."

As I retired to my room, while my Dad was stroking his girlfriend's hair, through my peripheral vision I couldv'e sworn I saw her flash me an evil look.


	4. That's My Life

**Author's Note**

Okay, I have a lot to go over. Call me paranoid, but I'm pretty sure there are some things in this chapter that will be questioned and I want to prevent that. You know, so we don't have to waste our time with another one of these on the next chapter answering those questions. :)

1. I know that the media fled prior to the Kamehameha Showdown. Just wait for the explanation to come.

2. Please note that this is too a drama, so not everything will be based on Gohan and Videl's bonding, though most of it will.

4. No Saiyaman. Sorry, but I don't want a repeat of Captain Ginyu poses. :3

6. Should I change the rating?

7. Did you notice 3 was missing? Haha...

Thank you for reviewing and the constructive criticism as well. Keep it up!

* * *

><p>A fist clenched my stomach tighter and tighter to the point where I couldn't bear it anymore, but I kept my eyes glued to the TV screen. I had locked myself up in my room to gather clues. It had been years since I've dared watch the truth, but if you wanted evidence, you had to examine the body, right?<p>

As it turned out, the disc I snuck seven years ago was in perfect condition to watch. Literally perfect condition; it never blacked out when the Delivery Boy's battle had drawn halfway. Instead it had recorded the whole thing, but for whatever reason, the reporter had announced in disappointment to the public that the data was lost in the destruction. Maybe my dad paid him a reward or something, I don't know, but that happy-go-lucky voiced man was Hercule's partner in crime. And when I was done watching, I remembered the demon of truth that had tore at my heart. That had been Dad's purpose of retrieving the camera, to bury its sinful secrets.

My focus bounced back on the television. The turning point of the Cell Games had just happened; a ball of furious golden flare had crossed the insect-like Cell. The camera didn't have time to zoom in on the dot in the magical energy-clouded sky from which the attack came, so it kept its lens pin-pointed on a distracted Cell that turned his head to yell at the dot. Through the explosion of abused debris, no one could make out what he was saying. Vegetable, maybe? I thought humorously that if the public had seen this bit, they'd think he was ordering some vegetables from the Delivery Boy.

The golden hero took this oppurtunity and vented every last ounce of the blue, magical wave. With a triumphant cry of vengeance, the front of their clashing beams inched closer to Cell. The border skulked to the point where Gohan's energy blast absorbed all of Cell in the shape of a half-sun. From within the deathtrap of blue fire, Cell was shrieking his last breaths. Lightning bolts writhed from the surface of the massive hemisphere of light and dust jet out in clouds UNTIL-

_Click._

-until I pressed the 'off' button on the remote. My inspection was done and I had collected the information I needed. Just before the Delivery Boy stepped into the spotlight, someone had shouted, "You're on, Gohan!" This could've been just a coincidence even if a name with the meaning of rice was rare, but it was harder to dismiss when the boy on screen was eleven and seven years later, an eighteen year-old Gohan shows up.

I jotted notes down in my little black notebook and slipped it under my matress. Ejecting the disc from my DVD player, I hid it in the one place it could never be found.

Yeah, like I was telling you.

* * *

><p>When you're not a morning person, you know the one biggest horrors of greeting the new day with a bedhead and tired eyes is...<p>

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

...The Devil's cry.

I slammed my fist of the snooze button, too tired to care that I almost smashed it to bits. The warrior grace in me was dormant as I rolled ungracefully off the bed and fell headfirst on the red carpet with a thud. You'd think the plush carpet would make it any better, but it didn't.

"Tired?" If I had the energy, I would've jumped and bumped my head off the ceiling at the sudden voice. I rubbed my eyes and when the sleepy haze cleared, Akane was standing in the doorway, holding the knob.

"Nah, why would I be? It's six in the morning," I quipped and picked myself up off the ground. "Do you honestly think you can come in my room?"

"I was just going to offer breakfast," she growled.

"What did you put in it? You know that if you want Dad's money you have to get a trust fund, insurance, etceterra first before you poision us, right?" Even I was amazed with my abundance of comeback on early rising.

She fixed a ferocious glare on me and started to turn away when I said, "What's that in your back pocket?" She was wearing incredibly short tan shorts and a wad of green was poking out of the rear pocket.

She spun around to hide it. "Nothing."

"Nothing my back pockets." I stormed forward before she could utter a squeak and uprooted a stack of hundred dollar bills bound in a rubber band from the pocket. "I don't suppose this came out of Dad's wallet?"

If Dad's money wouldn't support the roof above my head, I wouldn't have given a jack.

"I-I-" She was at a loss for words as her expression turned that of a ghost witness.

I smirked. "Hon, you're gonna have to do a lot better than that." I strode past her casually, planning to set the cash in Dad's room while he was still gone from this morning's early business trip. I wouldn't say a word of why it was tucked in one of his training boots. Back-stabbers like him deserved back-stabbing girlfriends, after all.

* * *

><p>"Gohan."<p>

Gohan looked up from his quiz. Jealousy clawed me when I noted he was halfway finished and I was struggling on the second page. But at least clauses were not beyond my mind's reach like the pi and equations in geometry. "Yeah?"

I checked to make sure no one was listening; everyone was focused on quizzing. I opened my mouth to tack off the list of questions and facts I had reserved for him when a familiar ring sprang from my watch. Heads turned in my direction.

"Ms. Bertrand?" My finger hovered over the receiver button.

"Zuf course, Videl," she replied from her desk.

I felt Gohan eyeing me strangely as I pressed the talk button and said into the watch, "Report, Chief."

The police chief's panicked voice broke through. "Videl!" You see Gohan? I'm not crazy. "We have kids and staff held hostage in Orange Star Elementary by the Dokueki gang! Help!"

"Them again?" I recalled that they had been responsible for the last bank robbery, too. When would they learn? "Alright, Chief. I'm on my way." With that I practically knocked over my desk jumping out of it and bolted out the door, ignoring Ms. Bertrand's cut short protest.

I arrived after climbing a mountain of stairs at my usual place-the roof. It was vacant, it was high up, and so it was perfect to launch my capsule right then. A cloud of pure smoke erupted and faded to leave my yellow jet-copter adorned with the bold text of Satan on its front in view. I climbed in, set my GPS and I was off.

I didn't need the GPS to tell me I had arrived at my destination. From the air, I could see the stocky school building's belting parking lot was overcrowded with flashing police cars. The cops themselves surrounded the school, but none dared come in close contact. I landed the copter just outside the parking lot, aggravating the wind with its slowing propellers. I hopped out and recapsulized it-just in case. Cops were taking awareness of my presence and already they were cheering, confidence boosted.

My stomach knotted, but I'd adjusted to the source of it. Yes, they were probably loaded with guns and I was risking my life. Yes, it's going to be tough. Yes, this probably went against my claim of sanity earlier but hey, I'm used to it. This is a crime fighter's life.

"Great to have you, Videl!" a policeman greeted when I walked up beside him. The burly yet baby-faced cop was kneeling and his gun in aimed at the entrance doors of the school.

"What's the ransom?" I asked curiously.

"You don't wanna know," said another cop, sighing.

"Didn't think so." Not wanting to waste any more time, I ran straight in, but found myself inching the double doors closed behind me. I had to be cautious. For all I knew, there could be an armed man lurking just around the corner. Which was why I evaluated the area. The school walls were crafted from white marble and the ceiling supported by casual columns. The floor was tiled with blocks of red and white. I tried to resurface the childhood memories to know what room was behind what door, but I couldn't for the life of me. It seemed a century ago that I was a grade schooler.

I felt helplessly lost when I heard an eruption of voices far down a hall bending to the right. With my back against the wall, I slinked closer and peered my head around a corner when the wall curved again. Three of them were huddled. One with a displeasing dark beard, another lanky one with his back turned, and a short blonde one that didn't seem to belong there. They were all armed.

"-said Videl was sposta be comin'," said Weird Beard gruffly.

"Has she?" the lanky one asked.

"Well I dunno, I dun see no tough girly runnin' 'round."

"So what if she does? What'd Makoto say we do?" asked Shortie.

Makoto. I'd have to remember that name.

"We goan blow'er head off, imbecile. What else?" Weird Beard snapped. "Oh, and ta spread out. Three o' ya'll ain't bein' one place, so go somewhere else." Just as he rounded the corner, his face met my fist. With a crooked nose he fell backward, crying out in startlement. I was about to show him to unconsciousness when a hail of bullets forced me to press back against the other side of the corner. I heard a bullet chip the marble.

An idea hatched. Ducking, I dove and took Weird Beard's silver Revolver in my hand and pointed at his head. Of course I wouldn't kill anyone, I'm a productive member of society, but I hoped they would take the bluff. Both their fingers froze on the triggers. The lanky guy, now facing me earned a nickname as Pinnochio. His nose extended like a bird's beak.

"Empty the guns boys, or he goes down," I hissed.

"Frikka empty 'em 'fore I die!" Weird Beard cried. He reached for his gun, but one kick to the face and he gasped, retracting his hand.

His partners exchanged glances. "Should we give up amo for that goofball?" Shortie asked.

Pinnochio shook his head. "Naw, one loss hurts less than a bunch of bullets."

Shoot! No pun intended.

Bullets chased me like a plague of buzzing mosquitoes as I darted for a door standing against the wall. I opened and slammed it as quickly as I could. The bullets exploded outside and neared. Heart pounding in my ears, I looked around the classroom, which had baby blue walls plastered everywhere with stick figure paintings and shelves stacked with art supplies. An art room, I figured.

But it wasn't empty. At least five gang members were lounging at the smooth black art tables, puffing cigarettes and guns in their laps. They caught me right away, fixing haughty or hostile looks and readying their weapons. I had turned the silver knob to back out the door when it suddenly swung open, flinging me to the floor. I caught myself just in time and flipped flawlessly to my feet, growling. I looked behind me and there stood Shortie and Pinnochio, panting up a storm, guns trained on me.

I was surrounded.


	5. The Gold Fighter

**Author's Note**

I almost forgot to tell you guys! If you look in my profile, there's almost always sneak peeks of the next chapter when I'm halfway done and information on when I will possibly update. Check it out if you can, and keep up the reviews.

* * *

><p>RECAP:<p>

But it wasn't empty. At least five gang members were lounging at the smooth black art tables, puffing cigarettes and guns in their laps. They caught me right away, fixing haughty or hostile looks and readying their weapons. I had turned the silver knob to back out the door when it suddenly swung open, flinging me to the floor. I caught myself just in time and flipped flawlessly to my feet, growling. I looked behind me and there stood Shortie and Pinocchio, panting up a storm, guns trained on me.

I was surrounded.

-PRESENT-

Really, surrounded. They didn't even have a fire escape. Just that one door and windows barricaded by equipped men.

Time for desperate measures. I pointed my stolen Revolver-which I just realized I never let go of-to a random guy in the sea of criminals. My target backed off a fraction as if alarmed, but then he burst into chortles with the rest and they snapped out their own guns, all coordinated on the center of fire. The man my gun had been eyeing leaned against one of the art tables for support or otherwise he would've bowled over laughing.

I got my obvious answer to this chaos when the sea parted for a tan and built man whose raven hair was bound in a ponytail. I got to my feet just as he met me up close.

"Honestly Videl, one little gun against fifty isn't going to scare us. You're bit out of your league," he said. His voice was like a B flat note, but somehow held deadliness.

"Drop those guns, coward, and then we'll see who's out of their league," I spat. My eyes challenged his shady brown ones.

"Videl Satan, stubborn even in the face of death."

For the first time I noticed his employees were crowding around.

"That's a face of death, all right," I shot back cunningly. Why would I cower? I'd die with dignity before begging for mercy from this smirking freak.

An insult to his beauty seemed to throw him over the edge. The smirk was marred by an ugly scowl as he slowly unburied a machine gun from the pocket of his brown overcoat. A whisper of fear crawled up my spine that never surfaced on my face.

"What are you gonna do now, Satan?" He prodded my forehead with the muzzle end. I didn't budge.

"What are you gonna do now, Satan?" the confident gunslingers echoed.

That struck a nerve and the question seemed to roar in my ears. _What are you gonna do now, Satan? _I clenched a fist, my glower on my potential murderer unwavering. What _was _I going to do?

Suddenly a storm of unintelligible words crackled from the other pocket of his overcoat. He bounced slightly on his heel as if startled and retrieved the walkie talkie from his pocket. As he pressed the communication button, he held his firearm at my forehead. As if I had anywhere to run.

"What you want?" he hissed. "You interrupted a moment." His response came as more static that I couldn't understand. As he carried on, his face kept paling to shades anew. By the time he muttered a cranky "Over," and put his walkie talkie away, he looked as stark as the dead.

"What is it?" a gunman asked.

He faced the audience and announced in a level tone, "Change of plans. There will be no killing Videl-"

"WHAT!" they boomed. It was like they thought in sync with each other.

But I wasn't them, so I felt alternatively relieved. "Phew," I breathed softly, even though I hadn't a clue what was going on.

He held up his hands. "Let me finish, morons! There will be no killing Videl _yet. _It looks like she's our only hostage left."

Had one of them not asked, "How?" I wouldn't have been able to fight back the same question.

"This is just a minor setback. Hercule Satan's daughter is equal to a thousand hostages," he pressed on.

"But how are they free?" someone else asked impatiently.

I could spot a vein throbbing at their leader's temple. "Has anyone here heard of the Gold Fighter?"

No simultaneous roar came, only silence. They needed to get out more.

"Well, apparently he has freed every last one of them despite our heavy guard. Don't ask and just tie her up."

I tried to speed past Shortie and Pinocchio, but both got a lock on my arms. It was a dumb strategy to race to the door on my part, but I'd had no other options. To make up for it, I swung my legs up and kicked them both in the backs of their heads dead on target. Shortie issued an amusing girlish squeak as he fell unconscious next to his long-nosed pal. Thinking fast, I touched the knob. But I had barely made contact with it before freezing; a sniper's gun barrel was pressed against my temple.

"You move and I'll blow your brains out," he threatened. I didn't know if he would or not, I was after all valuable to whoever their leader was. Makoto, I think? But unless I ever played poker with this guy, I couldn't take the chance.

"Whatever," I snarled.

He shoved me feet forward. I had no choice but to save the punch for later as one of them pinned my arms behind me and winded itchy rope around my wrists. It was almost impossible not to bite another guy's finger off when he taped my mouth. I tested the ropes woven around my wrists. My wrists felt glued together.

"Bound her tight, make sure she can't escape," the possible Makoto instructed. My power to glare at him was stripped from me because a white blindfold had sank to my eyes.

"Idiots, you can't even tie knots on blindfolds," I said angrily. At least, that's what I wanted to say, but with the duct tape it would've been a waste.

"Show her to the windows," he ordered in the recognizable husky voice. Tired of no name, I nicknamed him Ponytail until I had proof his name was Makoto.

I reluctantly walked with them to the windows and felt sunlight permeate through the white cloth drawn over my eyes. A whoosh and blast of spring air told me someone had slid the window open.

"We have Videl Satan. Hand over the million dollars now, or Hercule's precious daughter will be mounted on our walls!" Ponytail bellowed through a megaphone. Where did he get a megaphone?

I wanted to swallow, but my throat was a desert. I could bear my brunt against being bound and gagged, but not with the city seeing me. They looked up to me; how would they manage if I was in serious danger? I twitched my eye brows and shook the insecure blindfold to have it hang limply at the bridge of my nose. Peering over the cloth, I could make out the audience (former hostages and police) frenzying over the unfair decision of the loss of a million smackaroos or me.

It was however, a little boy's cry that captured my attention the most. "Where's the Gold Fighter?"

I could rave about the part of the city's hero already being taken later. But for now, I was praying that this Gold Fighter get his butt over here.

And like a god, he answered. There was a crash from the above and rubble dumped from a fresh breach in the ceiling. Everyone spun on their heel to be blessed with a sight so golden and blinding I was convinced a shard of the sun had fallen upon us. Within the case of light was a boy, my age abound with muscles and brandishing a battle scowl on his face. His hair spiked skyward like the rays of the sun and his eyes, so cold they burned, were a faint teal. He was clad in a purple gi hemmed with a cobalt belt and shoes like I'd never seen. I doubted those tawdry, tan elf-like shoes had ever hit the market.

"Dude! It's the Gold Fighter!" cried one of the snipers, and all guns were brought up.

I half sniggered beneath my gag. What was their first hint? The golden glow or the fact that he just pulverized the ceiling? Then a spice of reality hit and my eyes grew with horror. He was going to be hailed by bullets like a circle target for bow and arrows.

"Mmmmmf!" was my dire warning.

My breath caught midway. I was powerless to stop the hailstorm of bullets that shot toward him. He was engulfed in them the next thing I knew, and when I tried to jump in on impulse, someone threw me to the ground.

"Take that! You've lost!" Ponytail shouted in triumph through his megaphone. "Hand over the G's!"

I bucked on the floor, trying to rediscover my balance, but gave up after useless thrashing and focused on fighting the tears of defeat. Oh god, the city was going to quitclaim a million dollars all because I was too freaking weak to fly out of there.

"The only thing that will be handed to you is your kicked butts," I wished I could say, just to prove my spitfire could keep afloat in any situation before I died.

"You won't be getting any money today," a sturdy, but somehow vaguely familiar voice growled. My jaw hung in disbelief. When the massive exhale of bullets had faded into the dust, there stood the Gold Fighter unscathed and dazzling. But they shot him! Like a swarm of bees!

"-and magic powers-" I recalled Erasa saying over-enthusiastically. My God, I should take gossip and media more seriously.

"He's not dead!" a hit man exclaimed in a quivering voice before he was taken out. I only saw a tail of light, like a shooting star dart at him and he was suddenly on the ground with his mouth open in a silent scream.

"The freak?" Ponytail gasped as he watched his men drop one by one like dominoes, the golden blur zig-zagging at high speeds. I would've been a bit more off-color with my wording had my mouth not been taped shut. Shortly afterward bodies out cold sprinkled the floor and Ponytail was the last one standing, backing toward the window instinctively. At least for a second, before he was down with the rest of them.

I blinked several times, not believing my eyes. This handiwork would have taken me at least a minute or two!

"Are you okay, miss?" the Gold Fighter asked soothingly as he appeared and knelt down to untie me. I nodded dazedly and he tore the rope in half with a flick of his wrist. Sweet air cooled the red rings around my wrists. He reached for my gag, but I independent as ever smacked him away and ripped the tight tape off. I sucked in a shaky breath. It felt like I had ripped off my mouth, too.

"Thanks," I forced out and rose from the ground.

"It's no problem," he assured me. Modest guy.

"Yeah well, I think we should set some boundaries here-" I stopped mid-breath and did a three-sixty sweep with my eyes. He was gone, just like that, without a trace.

I pursed my lips as I took a shortcut out the wide open window to the outdoors again. It was no question that the Gold Fighter was connected to the Goldilocks Boys at the Cell Games. And I had a good idea of which one he was, too. Only the Delivery Boy would have matured to my age by now. I bit my bottom lip at my latest question. Had he known I was Videl Satan? Would he still have rescued me even though my father snatched his fame from him?

"Videl!" someone bellowed excitedly. As soon as I crossed the school yard, the media had rushed at me from all ends.

"Did the Gold Fighter save you?"

"How were you captured?"

"Do you think you would've gotten away without the Gold Fighter's aid?"

"One at a time, please," I said, sounding with practice far from overwhelmed. Their static of questions died and they patiently raised their hands. In the mass of reporters and camera crew, I pointed to one randomly.

"What did you think of the Gold Fighter?" queried a man who spent too much time combing his black Elvis hair.

I internally sighed. Even when it hardly had to do with me, I was still being interviewed by an overcrowd of mass media.

"I think he's definitely an expert at Martial Arts," I started, but broke off when an arm draped over my shoulders.

"Before that, I'd like to announce that I am her father's girlfriend!" a familiar feather-light voice squealed. I looked up and there was the demon, smiling for the camera but brown eyes forever locked in winter.

"What are you doing here?" I exploded before I could remind myself this might be live.

"Videl and I aren't exactly bees and honey," Akane stated miserably. She was almost as bad as my dad.

"But we're still close-tied," I corrected when it dawned on me. She was trying to humiliate me. For whatever reasons I didn't know; maybe she was overreacting to my sharp tongue, that or the suspicious aroma my Sherlock Holmes nose honed in on was a bad omen.

I saw her false smile twitch. "Yes, of course. I just thought I'd like to get that out there. I apologize for the disruption in Videl's interviews."

"It's fine, Akane," I said, painfully cheeky.

She unfixed her arm from my shoulders and with the ZTV microphone pulled away from her mouth, she whispered darkly in my ear, "You're going to get it. I know your daddy's big secret."


	6. Reflection

**Author's Note**

Asredwer: I felt this was important to answer. I'm publishing them slowly, but I'm actually two chapters ahead and almost to that particular chapter. I just thought everyone should know that I have to take my time pushing Videl over the edge first. She's going to need a good excuse for exposing Gohan, and I have a lot of dramatic events in the future to back it up. Everything that has happened so far serves as a purpose for her loss of control.

To all my beloved readers: This chapter is extremely angsty and there's a graphic description of blood, not to mention the use of a mildly foul word near the end. If I should bump this up to T for it, please let me know! And since it was so angsty, I made half of it into a songifc... Numb by Linkin Park. Don't own. Hope ya like!

* * *

><p>"Remember that you earned these scores. Effort always counts," Mr. Yagami rasped as he passed out our tests from yesterday. He must have made the school his home to grade it all in one day. When the half bald teacher handed me mine, I could just feel the coldness. Not just for the grade, but for the incident that disrupted his class. I'd had to finish up the test in after school detention.<p>

I lifted the stapled sheets of paper to my eye. The -20 in red marker was all I need to know that I had failed miserably. This never was my subject.

"Difficult?" Senta-who asked, flaunting his 102%.

"How did you get two bonus points?" I asked enviously.

"I helped score the tests," he explained. I forced myself not to give him an earful of why nobody liked suck-ups. I laid my test on its backside to keep the shameful grade from view.

Clasping my hands together like a mature adult, I began, "Sentao..."

"Sentou."

"Right. Sorry. Sentou, I apologize for yesterday. It was a bad day, I was in a bad mood, and-"

"S'alright," he interrupted.

"What?" I jumped from my seat. "Just like that? You forgive me?"

"Videl, sit down," he said warily. I would've objected. He had no right to tell me what to do. But when I noticed Mr. Yagami watching me out of the corner of his eye, I replanted myself in the seat, fully understanding. "Anyways, yes. I had no business with your father's heroic deeds. He has long since earned my respect and I was merely being a nosy neighbor. I asked for it."

I felt paranoia smoldering. There was something in his actions that didn't match his words, the way he was frozen in an impassive expression, how he blinked rapidly, the way he side-glanced at a Hercule poster plastered on the classroom wall almost mockingly.

The way the odor of suspicious suddenly choked the room. You know, the kind that's like several squirts of a strong perfume.

* * *

><p>"So what was it like seeing the Gold Fighter up close, Videl?" Erasa asked with deep interest. We had collected around a table booth at the Royal Dragon Cafe after school. For the record, it had been Erasa's idea for Sharpner and Gohan to come along.<p>

"He uses the same techniques from those Goldilocks Boys at the Cell Games," I replied and downed my glass of ice water. I was a fighter, so the fighter's diet was included.

"Your point?" Sharpner said and lifted his steaming coffee mug to his mouth. He coughed and unsteadily slammed it back on the table. "Hotttt!" That made me smile.

"What did you think of him, though?" Erasa prompted.

I thought. "Well, he was a good fighter, and so fast I could barely see him move. And he was literally glowing; I could see where he got his name. Pretty modest too, and a gentleman. His shoes were weird."

"His shoes were weird...?"

"They looked like brown, wrinkly rags," I said with a visible sneer in my voice.

"Okaaay, but was he cute like everyone says?"

"Cute? Come on, why think about the Gold Fighter when I'm here?" Sharpner smirked.

"Exactly, because you're here," I snipped. Erasa tried to stifle her giggle the best she could.

"I kind of agree with Sharpner that we should go to a different topic," Gohan said meekly, scratching his cheek. It was about time he piped in.

"Why?" Erasa whined.

I wanted to dwell on another subject, too, but... I also wanted to observe. With a careful eye on Gohan, I said, "I admit he was a stunner." And I wasn't lying. The eyes, concrete during combat and soft when he helped me from my restraints, had ignited a warm glow in me. Quite similar to the puzzling effect Gohan's eyes had on me.

"Details, details!" Erasa pushed.

"Seriously?" Sharpner groaned.

"Well, I'm not deep, but his hair really was golden. And his eyes were pretty compelling. His muscles were well-toned-"

"I have muscles!" Sharpner flexed his biceps.

I rolled my eyes, unimpressed. "The Gold Fighter's build was much more attractive."

Erasa squealed, probably fantasizing a hunky golden super hero in her head.

"Not possible," Sharpner muttered.

"Guys..." Gohan bordered a beg for mercy.

But of course I continued on, monitoring Gohan's reactions as I tried to draw out every memory. "His hands were calloused, but they were warm and comforting too. His smile was charming, and so gentle. He was mysterious; he disappeared like in a second."

Notice who was sitting quietly, staring down the pale blue table and blushing like a volcanic eruption? Right.

"Seems you really paid attention, Videl," Erasa said.

I furrowed my eye brows. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you like him!" Erasa declared. "Girls would only notice the feel of a crush's hands! Oooh, Vi, you got it bad!"

Gohan looked up in alarm. "Wait, wha... Huh?" He was reacting as if it was he we were talking about. Maybe we were.

"No way, she already likes me," Sharpner disputed.

I snorted. "Both theories are absurd. All I'm saying is that he's an apple for the eye. Not that he's attractive on the inside, or that I'm attracted to him at all."

"Phew," Sharpner breathed. I was about to pour my glass of water on him.

"But he's an apple on the inside too! He's a hero! And a gentleman, you said so yourself," Erasa protested.

I shook my head determinedly. "So? I barely know the guy."

"Then get to know him," Erasa resolved.

I peeked at Gohan, who was shielding his face to hide his blush. _I plan to, _I thought.

"You seem to be uncomfortable, Gohan," I remarked innocently.

"Huh? Oh!" He reached to scratch the back of his neck. I stomped the thought that would haunt me tonight into dust: it was a cute gesture. "Well, uh, I just..."

"He's probably wanting to bring up something about school work." Sharpner sniggered.

"Cut him some slack, Sharpner," Erasa scolded.

"Whatever. What about the anniversary celebration of Cell's defeat coming up in early July? Your father is gonna get lost in a mountain of global awards again, I bet." Sharpner nodded approvingly to himself. Happy to change the subject, I assume.

My teeth were grinding. Of all things? From all people?

**Tired of being what you want me to be**

**Feeling so faithless**

"Oh yeah!" Erasa was hooked already. "Isn't he supposed to be making that big speech this year, next month? He's going to give a vivid description of how he killed Cell. Like, the whole story."

My hand was absently constricting the glass of water as I listened on, never once butting in. Fury pulsated through me like poison in my veins.

"And he's getting the new key to Satan City," Sharpner added.

**Lost under the surface**

**I don't know what you're expecting of me**

The sharpest, lowest chime of a crack sprang as branches pervaded the glass. Drops of water seeped through, trickling over my bloodless knuckles. But since they were in heated conversation, Sharpner and Erasa took no notice, though I could feel Gohan's eyes storming on my hand.

"Videl?" he murmured.

**Put under the pressure**

**of walking in your shoes**

"A few other cities, too," Erasa put in.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he got the key to the world."

After everything I had been through today, I had not only been driven up the wall, but up and out the ceiling. I was hyping over a nerd with a wall up, my dad's girlfriend who may know the life-devastating secret, the secret identity of the Gold Fighter, and now my friends were chatting away positive things about Dad's ill-gotten rewards right in front of me. If they only knew.

**(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow) Every step that I take **

**Is another mistake to you**

**(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow) I've become so numb**

"The after party is supposed to be fun too."

"Yeah, they have huge bands performing."

"Videl, snap out of it." Gohan, who had been sitting across from me, circled the table and shook my shoulder.

The veins ran through the glass as I gripped tighter and tighter. Absolute rage had shut me down into a trance-like state and blared in my being.

**I can't feel you there**

**I've become so tired, so much more aware**

**By becoming this**

"Videl!" Erasa screeched suddenly. "Be careful, you're going to-"

Too late. The glass of water exploded in the pressure of my hold, the water and shards of glass gushing out violently. Droplets of the fragile glass pricked my hand and gobs of blood flowed. I felt numb to it all.

"Videl, what the heck?" Sharpner exclaimed.

"Videl!" Gohan gasped and lightly seized my wrist, examining my hand with wide eyes.

"Videl? What's wrong?" Erasa wailed.

My fingers twitched involuntarily. My eyes snapped up to Erasa as the film of bloodred hatred lifted from my mind.

**All I want to do**

**Is be more like me and be less like you**

"I...ouch." I looked down shamefully at my bloody hand. Did I really not realize what I was doing?

"Miss Satan!" the waitress who had just flitted over squeaked. Her eyes darted everywhere; obviously she hadn't had to deal with this before.

"I'm...I'm gonna go wash this out!" I sputtered and jumped from my seat. I had jogged two steps before a tender hand closed around my wrist. I stopped, but didn't turn back to face my best friend.

"It's getting worse, isn't it, Videl?" Erasa's voice trembled with near sobs.

**Can't you see that you're smothering me?**

**Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control**

Now I turned my head, keeping my face in monotone. "What is?"

A thin lining of tears gleamed under her eyes and she squeezed my wrist. "I'm not stupid. There's been something troubling you for a while now, hasn't there? Videl, what's wrong? This is unhealthy."

We were making a scene. Everyone had the decency to give us space, but none of the customers could resist watching.

"Nothing's wrong. It was an accident," I insisted quietly.

"Please don't lie to me." The tears streaked freely. "Vi, I'm your best friend. We used to tell each other everything. Now it's like you think I'm deaf. Videl, I would listen. I wouldn't tell anyone if that's what you want. I know this sounds selfish, but it's not because I'm curious. You can't hold your silence forever. You need to talk to someone. If it's not me you want to talk to, then fine... But please just open up to someone."

**'Cause everything that you thought I would be**

**has fallen apart right in front of you**

This time the crack thundering was my heart. Like a heart-splitting scream of guilt was shattering it.

"Erasa..."

"Just know I'm there if you need me, Videl," she whispered and downcast her eyes to my blood-drippy hand. The pain blazing in it was nowhere near my emotional pain. I wanted so much to update Erasa on everything right now, but... I couldn't.

**(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow) Every step that I take**

**is another mistake to you**

**(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow) And every second I waste is more than I can take**

I made a soft sound and broke away, full speed ahead to the women's restroom. Once there I yanked paper towels from the dispenser and stood over the garbage can. My hand was practically entrenched in scarlet and my stomach churned. Gritting my teeth to not whimper, I plucked the dozens of glass shards rooted in my skin and tossed them in the trash one by one. Each wave of agony threatened to swallow me whole.

I couldn't believe it. Erasa had not been clueless at all; she'd known, and she had waited for me to come when I was ready, and I never came. I must have been taking her apart each time I said nothing was up when she was certain something was. My Lord, my God, how could I have been so selfish? I had been so busy pitying myself I didn't realize how severely it was affecting my best friend.

Sighing with relief when the job was done, I tossed the blood-soaked paper towel I'd substituted as a glove in the trash can as well and made my way to the sink. I turned the knob and ran cold water over my hand, rinsing out the dried and crusty trails of blood, ignoring the acidic feeling of the water on my wounds. I still was mystified that I had subconsciously broken glass, no matter how strong or angry I was.

**I've become so numb**

**I can't feel you there**

**I've become so tired, so much more aware**

It was then I unearthed the strength to look in the mirror. I saw a girl with bloodshot eyes looking miserable, a girl who was the daughter of the world's savior, who was presented with treasures every day, who was the police force's last hope, who could take out Jackie Chan and trained at her father's dojo for hours on end, but I didn't see _me_. Just some girl the world thought they knew.

Who was I? Who was underneath this act for the world? Would she ever come out?

I doubted anyone could summon her.

**By becoming this**

**All I want to do**

**is be more like me**

**and be less like you**

"Videl?" It stabbed me deeper, how Erasa's voice lost its fruit.

"Yes?" I replied just as softly, eyes still locked with the stranger in the mirror.

She came up beside me, eyes uniting with the reflection's.

"I've known for six years," she stated, briefly glancing away.

My mind blanked. "Six years?"

**And I know**

**I may end up failing too**

**But I know**

"Yes. Though I don't really know how long you were suffering, that was when I realized you weren't yourself."

Myself. Who was that? Who was alive before the fame and fortune?

Erasa hugged herself, rubbing her arms. "I know you couldn't have told me anything out there. Is there anything you want to vent out now?"

I leaned over the sink, feeling as if I was going to upchuck the remnants of my heart and squeezed my eyes shut. Couldn't I just say one thing... "No, Erasa. I'm so sorry."

"No," Erasa said, voice cracking. "I'm sorry. I waited too long."

A tear let loose and I was too weak to wipe it away. What was I doing? Just a few words of wisdom to squeeze out, that was all. Why was it so hard?

Suddenly I wasn't paying attention to the celebrity mock-up anymore. My puffy eyes were on the blonde's reflection who, I realized, was no different from mine. Both's eyes were too lifeless to speak emotion. That made us the same, because we were both trampled fruit inside.

**That you were just like me**

**With someone disappointed in you**

**I've become so numb**

**I can't feel you there**

It kept replaying in my head: I had done this to my best friend. I took her with me to the ends of hell, had failed to realize the internal decaying was second-hand.

"I'll be out there," Erasa said numbly. She painstakingly picked her way toward the door.

I stood there frozen. All those years, and I never thought once that the mysterious looks she gave me had deeper meaning. I noticed everything but.

**I've become so tired, so much more aware**

**By becoming this, all I want to do**

**Is be more like me and be less like you**

**I've become so numb**

"I just wish you would try." Erasa had neared the door and was reaching for the knob.

"Erasa."

Her hand paused on the door knob, but she didn't turn around.

**I can't feel you there**

**I'm tired of being what you want me to be**

**I've become so numb**

I withdrew a short breath. "What would you do if...your whole life was a lie?"

...I never got an answer.

**...I can't feel you there.**


	7. Real Smile

**Author's Note**

Anyone have some ideas for the next Gold Fighter rescue? I just need a slightly unique crime to make the setting and that's it.

Oh, and Mr Blue 22, you got what you wanted. This chapter is devoted almost entirely to Videl and Gohan bonding moments!

* * *

><p>I had another pathetic weepisode in the bathroom before coming out. When I did, most of the booths had emptied. Even ours, where only Gohan was to be seen. I glanced around for them when I reached the table. Had I frightened them off or something?<p>

As if reading my mind, Gohan looked up from his empty milkshake and said, "They had to go home eventually. Their parents were getting worried."

"Oh God," I sighed and covered my eyes with one arm. "What time is it?"

"Almost eleven," he replied. He looked at me tight-lipped. "Videl? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It was an accident." I slid into my seat. The new glass of ice water reminded me how thirsty I was and I nearly drowned myself.

He eyed me doubtfully. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, get over it," I said sharply after gulping half my drink and setting it back down. It was nice to see my good ol' lying self again, I must have made my father so proud.

"...Okay. I'll pay for everything."

I mentally winced. 'Everything' held a deep significance; he meant the broken glass too.

"I'm the rich one here, Gohan-" Like a sign, my cell phone jingled my favorite tune just then. I held up a patient finger and, taking the phone out, slid the top frame and checked my new text message.

**From: Dad**

**Be careful how much you spend, sweet pea. Akane would like to have a talk with us as soon as you get home.**

My stomach twisted in a knot. Akane was definitely a bad sign. Why did Dad want me to watch my spending? We had plenty of money, didn't we?

"Is everything okay?" Gohan asked tentatively slow. I looked up. His concerned, gentle eyes were the kindle to light the unexplainable, consoling fire within me like they always did. I suddenly felt like my stomach wasn't flopping anymore.

"Everything's fine," I said, surprisingly easy and pocketed my phone. "My dad just wants me to go home soon, is all."

Gohan nodded. "In that case I'll go to the cash-"

"No! Gohan, you can pay if you want but..." I had decided this was serious enough to heed my father's warning. My eyes dropped to my lap, where my hands were folded tightly together. "Can you please just hang out here a while? I... I don't feel like going home just yet."

Gohan searched what he could see of my face. "Okay," he murmured. "My mom is going to bang my head with the frying pan, but you need someone right now."

I perked up. "Frying pan? Huh?"

"The Frying Pan of Doom."

"Okay... That is?"

"It's what keeps the family in line, let's just say that." He seemed to shudder at the memory of his mother's attitude adjuster.

I rolled my eyes. "Lucky. My dad gives me an hour-long lecture."

He chuckled. It felt like medicine on my wounds, just like his eyes. I shook my head. What was I saying?

"Videl, I don't mean to pry, but is there a reason you don't want to go home?" he asked in soft pitch.

I shrugged nonchalantly. "I just don't feel like it. Besides, you're okay to talk to."

"Ha... I am?"

"Yeah, sure," I said with full nonchalance. Right after that compliment, irony hit and we were plunged in an awkward silence. I watched my thumbs twiddle, could see him shuffling his feet under the table. It was overbearing until the perfect conversation starter arose. "You know the Delivery Boy's real name was Gohan?" I asked.

There was a long silence. Finally he answered cluelessly, "...Oh yeah?"

"Yep," I said.

"Wow, that's weird." He laughed nervously.

"Yep," I repeated and lifted my eyes again. When I did, he looked away. "And you know he would be about your age by now?"

"Really?"

"Mmhmmm."

"Wow, even weirder!" He grinned goofy and scratched the back of his head.

"Yep."

Another screaming pause in the conversation that nearly made my sanity double over and then his compassionate voice broke through: "Is it about your father?"

My heart jumped to my throat. "W-what?"

He smiled soflty, the empathetic way. "Don't answer if you don't want to. But I noticed that..._that_ didn't happen until Erasa and Sharpner started talking about your father. You looked pretty upset as soon as they did."

I drummed my fingers on the table (my good hand). "Well," I said. "I'm not going to answer. But you're smarter than I thought."

"Heh..." His shoulders sagged and he looked at me with a dimming gaze. "Listen, Videl," he began tensely.

I was starting to loathe that phrase. _Listen, Videl. _It was as bad of an omen as Akane's existence.

He gave a mirthless smile. "I don't know what it is you're going through, and I'm sorry that you are-"

"That's enough pity on me for one night," I snapped.

He waved a hand. "Let me finish. I won't ask anything, okay? And you don't have to explain anything you don't want to. I know I've only been your friend..." he trailed off uncertainly in thought. "Do you consider me a friend now or...?"

I thought about it. Hmm... "Sorry Gohan, but you lie too much."

"Okay," he replied in a half sigh, shoulders falling limp again.

"However," I said and he lifted his head just as abruptly. I smiled pillow-y soft. "I understand that everyone has their privacy. I'm not gonna say how, but I have an axe to grind with what your secrets might involve. If it wasn't personal, I probably would've dropped it. But here's the thing. I know what secrets are like. So I can say that I've decided we're friends."

He beamed at me in his success. I deserved a punch. This was so stupid of me. Here was someone who might be the Delivery Boy, the idiot that couldn't have saved my life and his by proving to the world he was Cell's murderer. The one that might also be the Gold Fighter, who was taking my job away from me. Yet here was me befriending him. But how could I not? Now that I knew him, just a bit, it was hard to say no to such a sweet guy.

"Thanks, Videl. So as I was saying, I know haven't been a friend for long. Nor are we that close. But you can come to be about anything, and I promise I won't judge." Somehow, I was more focused on the flowing compassion of his tone. But that stunned me the most; he wouldn't judge.

"I know you wouldn't, Gohan," I said lightly and smiled again, but not as big.

My phone went off again at the worst moment. I muttered an apology and revealed it from my pocket to read the latest text message. Dad again?

**Come home as soon as you can. Akane has gotten impatient.**

I swallowed audibly and put my cell phone away. I looked at Gohan, whose sincerity was bouncing off him.

"Looks like I have to go home," I said apologetically. At the same time, my emotions would have been running wild if it weren't for Gohan's hypnotic onyx orbs.

He nodded. "Alright. Maybe we can do this again sometime."

As I got up from my seat and turned back to him, my latest smile had never felt realer. "I'd like that."

* * *

><p>I was home by midnight. I slammed the door, bounded down the Hall of Hercule's Undeserved Fame, and entered the kitchen in a rush. My heart was racing faster than I. What was happening? Did Akane really know? What was she going to do with the secret? Would she tear us apart? Or would she black mail us? Not once did the thin possibility that she'd understand cross my mind.<p>

"Dad?" I asked breathlessly. He was seated at the elegant table, a good distance from Akane and his head buried in his hands. When he heard me, he snapped up.

"Videl, sweetheart." Circles drooped beneath his eyes. I had never seen him so troubled. Never saw him troubled, period. It troubled me, too, that his check book was splayed out on the table.

Akane turned her smug face on me. "Hello, Videl." It didn't sound at all like a greeting. It sounded more like her eyes, like chips of brown ice. If that didn't freeze the soul, her evil smirk certainly would.

And you'll never guess what was pinched between her thumb and index finger.

She waved it. "Are you familiar with this DVD, Videl?"


	8. Life's a Scheme

**Author's Note**

Okay, I guess I wasn't very specific. Some of you concluded I was asking for help with what Akane would do, but that was wrong. I wrote this chapter about five days ago, and I am a few more chapters ahead. My story plot is fixed in already and, I'm sorry, but I'm not making any changes. I was just stuck on what crime would be committed on Videl's next mission. That's what "Gold Fighter rescue" meant. If you stay tuned, I might need another "Gold Fighter rescue" suggestion later on. I'll go with the mayor one, thanks.

And for those of you that thought money was all she wanted... Wait and see. ;D You'll probably wonder who you hate more by the end of this chapter: me or Akane.

* * *

><p>I was rooted to the ground, gaping at the disc that had initiated the beginning of my life's suffering.<p>

It clicked together like a jellyfish's sting. This morning when she was in my room.

How had she known where it was? I'd tucked the disc behind a photograph of my smiling mother and I. The golden framed picture had been buried in my memory box beneath my bed, which everyone thought had been untouched for seven years.

"I'm sure you're wondering how I got this, right, Videl?" she asked venomously.

I could only nod slowly.

"Have a seat." It wasn't an invitation, it was an order. I reluctantly took a seat next to my father, staring ahead without really seeing. "So where did _you _get the disc, Videl? I was wondering why it wasn't in the video camera."

My mouth was too dry to answer, so she said, "Then let's start off with its creation, shall we? This story is such a bore to repeat. I'm sure your father can hardly sit through it quietly without cursing at me again, eh?" She winked at Dad.

Poor Dad was too weak to even look at her.

"Anyway, it starts at the Cell Games," she went on confidently. "I was a reporter, and a good one at that. In fact, I caught the best scoops. How? I made them happen. Do you know how I make them happen?"

She looked at us both, as if we had any speck of strength left to speak.

"Your scoop is one of my best, and easiest. It wasn't hard to hire that one camera man, he was pretty inexpensive. What was the name again? Oh, who cares. So I hired him to negotiate with your father what was my deal in the first place. In exchange for a hundred thousand, half of which went to me, he would fake the camera breaking. Then Hercule would take the credit of killing Cell, if he was killed, and be the richest man in the world. It was the only reason your father ever wanted to go to the Cell Games, Videl."

I recalled that five days before the Cell Games, my father hadn't even talked about it. Then the next day, he couldn't stop.

"I knew he was a good pick. Overconfident, WMAT champion... I was such a genius. I told that reporter to make it even more realistic. The video camera I gave him, which my just as genius son built, was indestructible, but nobody else knew that. He went back and took the camera after pretending to flee, hid wherever and recorded the rest. Because when your father became rich and famous enough, it would rake in the dough for me when I showed the globe the video. But of course, I always leave options for my clients."

I narrowed my eyes and rasped, "Options?"

"Of course." She grinned, the fangs dazzling. "If there's anything I love, it's money. But we'll get to that. Since I hired another reporter, you father didn't know me when I came up to him in the dojo one day and flirted with him. I pretended to be attracted to him until he finally let me in his home, and then I started looking for the video camera. But the disc wasn't in it, so it took me a while. Then I passed your room one night and I could've sworn I heard Cell's lame banter on the TV. I peeked in very quietly and there it was, playing on your televison. You turned it off and I watched you hide it in the picture of that ugly lady."

I ground my teeth and hissed through them, "My mother is not ugly."

Akane patted her stunningly frizzy hair. "Well, compared to me she is. As I was saying, I took it. Care to explain how you got your grubby hands on it?"

I felt my father's eyes penetrating me and bowed my head.

"Videl," he pressed gently, but sorely. "How?"

"That day when we went to get the camera. I took the disc out while you weren't looking," I confessed in a cracked voice. "I... I was just curious. And when you were so bent on not letting me watch it, I just had to. But I should have never seen it."

"Yeah, yeah," Akane interrupted in annoyance. "My father is a liar, my heart is broken, blah blah blah." I wanted to batter her face with punches. "Now back to the important person: me. So you see, after I got it this morning-yes Videl, there was never any breakfast-I burned about fifty copies and hid them all around my house. I'm smart you know, and I know you're almost as smart. You can take the original if you want." She flicked the disc across the table to me. Because it still resembled a painful importance to me, I pocketed it.

"That takes us back to your father's option. I could tell the whole world now what I 'discovered' and get millions out of it, but I'm merciful and like I said, smart. Your father has more money now than what his scoop is worth. So here's the final decision." Her brown eyes, shooting needles of ice into my soul, zeroed in on me. "Give up your home, your money, everything to me or have that _and _worldwide humiliation."

* * *

><p>"Erasa?" I managed in a jagged sob. Tears were pouring out of my eyes like a huge city plumbing leak.<p>

"Videl? What's wrong? It's like, one in the morning!" asked a frantic Erasa on the other end.

My father buried his face in his arms on the table. Akane, that daughter of the devil, clasped her hands together and waited. This was such an embarassment, but the flood dam wasn't even there to hold back my tears anymore.

I sniffled. "I... Something's come up. We had to sell our house. Do you have room for two people, if it's not too much to ask?"

"Of course, Videl!" Erasa gasped and I could picture the wide-eyed expression of concern. "I don't care what my parents say, I'll beg them to let you stay! My God, what happened?"

My hand flew to my heart. It felt so broken that every thump made fire explode in my chest. "Just...please don't ask. I can't say."

There was agonizing silence before she murmured barely above her breath, "Okay, Videl. Do I have to ask them now? Or can you wait until tomorrow morning to move in?"

"Thank you so much, Erasa. You have no idea what this means to me. And no, there's a few things we're allowed to keep. Give us time to pack." An uncontrollable sob left me in shame.

"Okay. Just...hang on, Vi," Erasa said sympathetically.

"See you tomorrow," I sniffled out and pressed the END on my cell phone. Sliding it closed, I glared at Akane with teary eyes. "I hope you're happy," I growled.

She waved the check for five billion dollars in the air. "Believe me, I am."


	9. You Know, as Friends

**Author's Note**

I know Sharpner's last name was Pencil, but I have completely forgotten Erasa's. Did they even ever mention it? *scratches head*. If anyone knows, let me know and I'll change it.

* * *

><p>If I had thought it sucked whenever despite my protests my father tucked me in bed like a toddler before, it really sucked now. He pulled the blanket up to my chin and I kept thinking how useless it was. We were trying to behave like every other night, like we could just forget. But the reminders all around us, from the Manhattan-sized closet of clothes I mostly didn't even know I had to the silk covers of this bed, everything we were about to lose, wouldn't let us forget.<p>

I rolled on my side, refusing to face him. We couldn't just act like nothing happened until tomorrow when were sent packing. The life I had been mourning over for seven years had never felt faker. I squeezed the sheets in my palm. Everything had been the scheme of the devil's daughter. It wasn't entirely my dad's fault. His life was set up, too. But he was still a phony to the very end.

"Good night, sweet pea." He used the same line he would on a normal night.

When he leaned to peck me on the forehead, I threw the pillow over my head. I could sleep like this if I wanted. There was a possibility that a kiss on the forehead from the mouth of a liar could make the phony syndrome contagious.

"Videl," he sighed.

"I'm not six years old anymore." My grumble was muffled. I tried to hold it on, but he yanked the pillow off my head.

"Alright, Videl. But we need to talk," he said sternly.

"About what?" I exploded. "About how you told the world's biggest lie just for riches? How you kept lying to your little girl so she'd think you're big and strong? How every penny in your wallet should have been in someone else's? And how it brought you to this? Really, Dad, what is there to talk about!" I sat upright, teeth clenched. "Your desire for money got us homeless!"

He had been listening quietly throughout my outburst. As soon as I was done, he took the chance. "I know what I did was wrong. You may not believe this, Videl, but it was breaking my heart too." He hesitated to go further. "But we were nearly broke without your mother around, even after the tournament money. My dojo wasn't as big back then. But when they rewarded us with all that money and my dojo really started raking it in for once, I couldn't turn around."

"You could've at least stopped lying to me," I flared.

"Yes, but it was hard. I lived a life of failure and my family only thought of me as a disappointment. World champion wasn't enough, but they eased after Cell's defeat. I'm not saying you ever looked at me like I was a disappointment, but I was so afraid that even my daughter would give me that haunting look if she knew the truth. But that glare of yours was your version of that look, wasn't it?" He chuckled humorlessly, recalling my daily glowers for unknown reasons.

"I didn't think of you as a disappointment," I admitted. He looked at me doubtfully and I explained, "I knew you were strong, and I was proud of that. I was just angry that every word was a lie." The knot in my stomach tightened. Really, with all these pep talks lately, I was convinced my face would tint green.

"I should've know that," he said.

"Yeah, you should've of." I couldn't resist kicking him while he was down. After everything, the temptation had grown too strong.

"I know it doesn't fix anything, but I'm so sorry, sweetie."

"You're right." I snatched the pillow back and rested my head on it.

"I'm right...?"

"You're right. It doesn't fix me, or all of what I've been through."

* * *

><p>Prior to sleepovers with Erasa, I would've rang the bell, not Dad, and stood on the doorstep with one bag of my belongings. Not a scattering of suitcases around me and cradling a pillow to my waist. I tapped my foot impatiently. This was going to be the longest sleepover her and I ever shared.<p>

Finally Erasa's mother stood holding the door open. "Mr. Satan," she greeted colorlessly, though the excited smile said all.

He nodded. "Miss Aomori. Thank you for this, really."

"It's our pleasure. Please, come in." She ushered us inside and closed the door. I inhaled the familiar bashful landscape of Erasa's living room. A toasty fireplace, a love seat, recliner, and coffee table made it home-y as well.

"Do you happen to have a gym? These muscles don't come from lying around," Dad said and flexed his biceps to improvise.

Shiga Aomori's eyes gleamed upon seeing a Satan pose. "No, we're not that rich. I'm sorry. You could always stretch out at your dojo."

Dad's shoulders sagged. When he didn't explain, I filled in for him plainly, "We lost the dojo too."

Her eyes widened and a hand flew to her mouth. "Goodness! What has happened?"

"It won't be long," my father claimed, avoiding the question. "I can stuff the family with money and keep us afloat again soon. I'll have to go on a lot of business trips." Not that his presence lit up the room, but was he seriously going to overwork _now_?

"That's good to hear," Shiga said.

They plunged into heated conversation. Bored with the adult talk of politics and such, I took the rest of my things from outside and unpacked in Erasa's room. I didn't care if that wasn't my assigned stay, there was a sturdy bunk bed and she was my best friend. Speaking of which...

Before I stepped out the door to retrieve the last two suitcases, I asked Shiga, "Where's Erasa?"

If she was upset I disrupted the small talk, she didn't show it. "She was going out to buy some new clothes for you. She'll be here soon."

I pursed my lips. "She didn't have to do that."

"Oh yes she did. You're our guest," Erasa's mother insisted.

I just wished I wasn't something to be spoiled and pitied all the time.

* * *

><p>Erasa arrived just as I was hanging the few clothes Akane had let me keep in the closet. Without warning, Erasa knocked my breath out with a tight bear hug.<p>

"We're gonna be like sisters!" she cheered.

That made me smile, even if I was blue in the face.

It wasn't all girl talk and man-pedi's that night. Erasa understood I was too tired to put up with that, apparently. Instead we had settled for watching a chick flick in her room and chowing down on popcorn. The salty taste didn't bring me the joy it once did.

During a sob scene in the movie I was hardly hooked by, either due to the movie quality or the fact that I had so much on my mind, it hit me full-blow. My emotions were building. I'd burst again soon, just like that episode at the cafe. But Gohan's actions, just everything about him, so unique, I remembered, had eased my mind. He was like a morphine. And he said he'd be there for me, that he wouldn't judge. If I could just hear his voice, feel the gentleness of it caress me, maybe I'd feel a little less rotten inside again. I needed a dose of happiness more than ever.

"Erasa?" I asked.

She popped a clump of popcorn in her mouth. "Hmmm?"

For some reason, I felt not at all embarassed to say my next words. "Do you have Gohan's number? I just wanted to talk to him."

She handed me her cell phone without question and I dialed immediately.

"Hey, Erasa. What is it?" a familiar voice said, and for some reason my heart went ecstatic.

"Actually, it's Videl," I said meekly. I resented the girly self-consciousness that was suddenly flooding me, but couldn't seem to choke it down.

"Videl? Why do you have Erasa's phone?"

"Um, well, I didn't have your number..." I trailed off. That was enough.

Erasa giggled, supposedly catching on, and I shot her a look.

"Oh." The buoyancy was gone from his voice. "You wanted to talk?"

I took a deep breath. "Yeah. Nothing serious, just..."

An intuitive feeling swept over me that I didn't understand. I felt like a life-changing moment was at hand. Like I hadn't had enough of those already, but this one felt like bright future.

"Just, you know," I said. "As friends."


	10. What Are You Gonna Do Now?

My sleep had never been so terrifying.

I dreamed a whole merry-go-round of random faces wearing dark expressions-Erasa, Sharpner, some students I paid no mind-had spun around me in a blur. As my head dizzied, they laughed harder, so uncaring, and it rebounded in my head tremendously.

"Stop," I managed in a short breath when I found my voice. But my head kept reeling, and they guffawed at my display of weakness. Whimpering, I held my head firmly in my hands as if it would roll off my shoulders.

Their entertained voices reverberated in the black abyss. _"I have persuaded myself that your father wasn't responsible for Cell's slaughter."_

_"He means we're dating."_

_"Well I dunno, I dun see no tough girly runnin' 'round."_

_"I know your daddy's big secret."_

_"Isn't he supposed to be making that big speech this year, next month? He's going to give a vivid description of how he killed Cell. Like, the whole story."_

All lines that struck a bad chord. But it was the question next that filled me with the most disdain.

_"What are you gonna do now Satan?"_

This one erupted in a chorus of repeats. It rehearsed over and over from the faces all at once, and they grinned like evil clowns.

Then the faces dimmed until they were part of the darkness. I collapsed to the floor, gulping for air with relief. Up until a pair of pink and white sneakers crept out from the blackness, I had been relaxing my pace of breath. Then it quivered all over again, and I whimpered, because the feet belonged to Akane.

She knelt down next to me, searching my face impassively. Then she broke into a wide smirk. "Who are you?"

I didn't know why she was asking, but I flared truthfully, "I don't know anymore! Leave me alone!"

Her laughter provoked a wave of terror in me that was nothing compared to what I felt when the faces had been laughing in sync.

Then my subconscious mind had mercy on me before I suffered a heart attack and my eyes flew open. I jolted upright, drenched in sweat and desperately grappling for oxygen as if I had just come from a strenuous training session.

I let my head fall when my heart rate relaxed to normal. If I had roused Erasa awake, she didn't stir from the bottom bunk.

"Who are you?" I asked myself.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon in school, in biology with Gohan, the memory of my nightmare had all but vanished from my thinking. Now my thoughts were saying 'Gohan's funny, his bangs are beautiful, those eyes are so soothing,' and et cetera.<p>

I was disturbed by it, but at the same time, soothed by his presence and jokes as we chatted away. Even when I was dissecting a frog (curse you science) thoughts of him were still rocking my world and we kept on talking.

"No way." Gohan laughed lightly. "He did that?"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh please," I scoffed and idly poked at frog organs with my knife. "You should hear what Sharpner says when he thinks no one is listening. One time-"

"Both of you!" our shamefully unfit biology teacher exploded and slammed a book on the desk. "You've been talking enough for one class period."

I wanted to lash out at him, but Gohan beat me with an apologetic, "Sorry sir."

Wuss.

By then we would've continued on in hushed voices, but a beep from my talking watch ruined every chance of that. Mumbling something about how it never ends, I took the call.

"_Videl!_" a frantic police chief cried. "_The mayor has been kidnapped! They'll shoot him if they don't get a million!_"

"On my way," I said casually because, after all, this was almost an every day matter for me. I clicked him off the line.

"Sorry Gohan, gotta run." Every desire to stick to my personal morphine (Gohan) was closed off as the instinct of defending the city flooded me. I leaped over my desk and shot off like a rocket through the door, ignoring the teacher's muted call.

* * *

><p>"In there?" I asked.<p>

The chief nodded. "But I don't know if you can get in. They're loaded with amm-"

"I'll sneak in, then," I solved.

Before the chief could ask, a cop leaning lazily against his vehicle chowing down on a donut looked up. "How?" he asked. "Every entrance is blocked."

I didn't reply and concentrated on the white building with its cylinder and staircase belting structure. The most obvious front twin doors were guarded by snipers, so my eyes surfed to every inch. I'd been thinking there would be signs of an easy break-in, but I came up negative.

"Guess we'll have to trick them," I concluded in a solid voice.

"How?" the same policeman asked. Even when you weren't a criminal, their querying grinds your gears.

"Watch and learn." I strode up to the city hall, ignoring a sweep of protests behind me, and climbed the stairs to the base. The two stoic men immediately readied fire, and they didn't let their guard down when I swung my arms up in surrender.

"Sorry, but we're not falling for anything," said a snub-nosed sniper.

"Take it easy. I'm just the messenger, okay? The city surrenders its one million dollars," I fibbed with a flawless display of bleakness.

They hesitated, but at least their fingers left the triggers. "How do we know this isn't a trick?" the other one cautioned.

"Are you kidding? Do you see their faces? That looks like surrendering, if you ask me." They looked at the crowd of policemen ringing around the city hall. Then they switched their focus of sight back and forth on me and the police. I glanced back only once. Like I'd hoped, they were moping, running hands through their hair out of their worry for me. But the door guards would think the stress was for a different reason, I hoped.

Snubby Nose whipped out a walkie talkie, turned his back on me, and leaned close to his communication device while reporting under a low breath. I heard a bright reply that I couldn't make out. Was that a good sign?

My answer came when he turned to me again and stuffed it back in his pocket. His face looked hard.

"Well?" his partner pushed.

He looked at me monotonuously, then back to the tanner man. "It's agreed, but they have to hand over the ransom first."

I shook my head. "No can do. The police at least know better than to trust you."

"You're saying we have to bring out the mayor first?" Tan Man narrowed his eyes.

"Exactly."

They latched glares on me and huddled in low discussion. I waited, arms crossed until they parted seconds later.

"No," Tan Man said firmly.

I shrugged. "Fine." I could see the confusion carving the policemen's faces as I took patient steps down the stairs.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Snubby Nose yelled after me.

I waved without looking back. "No mayor, no money. That's the word. Go ahead and kill him." My tongue felt like sulfur saying that, even if it wasn't true, and I was praying they took the bait.

"Wait, stop right there!" Tan Man said strongly. "We'll contact our director!" I sat on the step and waited, arms crossed and sadly out of hearing range as they muttered into their walkie talkies. After a time's passing, Snubby Nose announced, "The mayor is coming out."

Trying to force down my triumphant glow, I walked back to the peak of the steps and stood there to wait even more. I sighed and tapped my foot until eons following the twin doors flew open and a gunslinger escorting a sweaty mayor whose glasses were several sizes too big and dorky, yet he somehow still sported that political image, came through. The doors slammed themselves behind them.

"Hand over the money," the gunman bossed, jaw tight.

I held my ground. "Hand over the mayor."

His lips drew back in a snarl. I arched a competitive eye brow. He narrowed his eyes, and the eye brow rose higher. His nostrils flared as we stared each other down, and yet my eye brow only lifted to my hair line in amusement.

Finally, nostrils continuing to flare he shouted, "Alright, fine!" and forcefully threw the mayor down a flight of stairs. I trotted up and caught him just in time. He thanked me in a rush of air.

In a code-like mysterious voice, I yelled over to the policemen, "Okay, give them the green! We've got our mayor back."

Inside, I laughed. These guys were idiots, and here they said they weren't falling for anything.

For a moment the subliminal message was unbeknownst to the cops, but good ol' panicky chief brightened. "Right. We just need the mayor to sign the check. Get the check book, Daichi," he ordered with a furtive wink. The chubby Daichi, knowing there was no check book, disappeared inside the chief's police car to look for it. Meanwhile, I had walked the mayor to the foot of the stairs.

"I'm not going to sign anything," he mumbled weakly and distractedly. Still in shock, I figured.

"We weren't planning for you to sign," I replied.

His eye brows knitted together. "Then-" But he clamped his mouth shut when I smiled mischeivously and placed a finger on my lips. As soon as he got in the car to sign a check, I'd tell Daichi to hit the brakes and speed away.

But there was always a mess-up on the police squad. "Wait!" the one who'd been questioning me earlier said a little too loudly. "We don't even have a check book!"


	11. Dominoes

Before I could even scream, "You idiot!" gunfire filled my ears and a heavy wave of bullets were blowing holes in the police cars and chipping concrete. Yelping, because obviously no human was bulletproof, I ducked behind a car and dragged the mayor with me. He sucked in an unsteady breath at my amazing speed.

Alright Videl, think. How can you get out of this?

_"What are you gonna do now, Satan?"_

_"Who are you?"_

I breathed sharply, trying to repress the bruise the nightmare had left on my mind. It was childish to dwell on a bad dream from hours ago and for God's sakes, I needed to focus.

"Videl? Are you okay?" the mayor rasped. He was vibrating like strummed guitar strings.

"I'm fine," I said strongly. "We're gonna win this, okay? So calm down."

He swallowed and nodded.

Very cautiously, I poked my head to the side of the trunk. A dozen more snipers had appeared and were on the offensive. By the startled look I knew I was seen by one of them, and I pushed back behind my vehicle shield just in time. I heard metal being grazed by a zipping bullet, and the mayor's shoulder shook against mine.

"Shoot, I don't know if I can sneak around and help," I muttered under my breath.

But the mayor heard. "This is a gun fight, Videl. You've done your part, and now you should be trying to get home."

"I haven't done my part until every last one of those crooks are in the slammer," I replied stubbornly. Closing my eyes, I tried to think, but my mind felt foggy with the persistent horror of my dreams. If Gohan were here next to me, I knew I would be thinking clearly. It was almost like a psychic connection, the effect he had on me.

"Videl..." The mayor stopped, probably thinking better of any more protest. Because we all knew criminals in the city were frequently a heck of lot more funded in the guns department than the police.

I had a gruesome thought just then: If only the Gold Fighter was here. To, you know, steal my job some more and save our butts.

"I'm gonna have to try..." I trailed off and got down on my stomach.

"Videl? What are you doing?"I ignored the mayor and slithered underneath the car. Now I had a good look at the gigantic gunslingers firing their supply. I found a weak spot in their troop after a thorough ogling.

"Pssst!" I hissed at a cop's feet. He didn't answer. "Psssst!"

"Huh?"

"Keep shooting, they'll know something is up!" I warned when I heard the gunfire pause from his direction. Upon command, the exploding bullets restarted. "Listen carefully. Spread the word to your officers. Close in on them."

* * *

><p>"But sir, I really have to go!" Gohan protested indignantly. Some giggles were irked.<p>

The biology teacher shook his head sternly. "I'm sorry Gohan, but you'll have to wait until the end of this class. If you don't finish your frog dissection, both you and and your partner fail. It's not Videl's fault that she has to defend the city."

_I have to defend, too, _Gohan thought. How was he going to get out of here? More importantly, would Videl be okay?

* * *

><p>Everything was going just fine.<p>

I grinned triumphantly and informed the mayor from underneath the car, "They're cornering them. Those criminals don't have a chance."

"Thank God," be breathed. "I can't believe you thought of this and not the police squad."

"That's always the case." 100% truth for once.

But suddenly, out of the bushes, from behind the building, all so well hidden, the victory flames were extinguished. New gunmen were joining in out of the blue and surrounding the police in a circle just as the police had to the first batch of crooks. Now the offensive policemen were sandwiched by hordes of gunmen.

"Dang it!" I hissed.

"What is it?" the mayor asked worriedly.

I bit my lip, not exactly wanting to frighten the man more than he already was. "Oh...nothing. Everything is going as planned."

"Videl?" The head of that imbecile that foiled my first plan poked under the car. And then he said louder, "There you are Videl! Why are you under the car?"

I felt the veins at my temple throbbing like mad as I shoo'ed him away. "Shh!"

"Why do you want me to be quiet?" he asked, brows furrowed. By now my eye was twitching involuntarily, but before my fist could tell him why, the boss that had escorted the mayor shouted above the storm of bullets.

"Hold your fire!" Boss shouted. And just like that, not a hint of hesitation, the bullet storm tamed like the flip of an off switch.

I was wired with anticipation. Whatever reason that guy made the command, it couldn't have been for a good cause.

"Haru," he thundered and pointed...next to me? I felt a shock of realization and backed up hastily, scraping my knees and elbows I noted with distaste, just as he said to Haru what I had predicted: "Videl is under the car nearest to you! Grab her!"

A hand shot towards me and I mouthed a finger psychopathically. Haru yipped and retracted his hand, and I started backing up again.

"Arata, grab her legs!" Upon the command, unpleasantly sweaty hands sleeved my ankles, but I rolled out of the way just in time.

"Pretty stupid to be yelling out your strategies!" I screamed.

"Did you not hear me?" Boss bellowed. "Grab her! Kenji, get the mayor!"

While I was hussling under the car trying to dodge grubby fingers in a tight space, I heard the trampling of feet and more gun fire and immediately knew the police were protecting the mayor and I. The poor mayor was squawking like old men did regularly when they were probably having a panic attack, and I knew both sides were wrestling for him. The best I could do to help was not give them another bait for ransom.

Just then who I presumed was Haru's body knocked to the ground with a huge throb on his jaw. The brainless cop's head poked underneath and his triumphant eyes met mine.

"I took him out by hitting him with the gun barrel, Videl. Hurry on out!" he said. I didn't take my time and felt utterly grateful, those I was graced with a new layer of brush burns on my skin, when he yanked me out to speed it up.

"Thanks," I said, half forgiving him for initiating this chaos with his stupidity.

"Not so fast!" a voice broke in and I heard the flip of a gun at my temple. It came from a gunman who unlike his beefy comrades sported a disgraceful pot belly. "You run and I'll shoot."

Donut Boy scowled and whipped out his own gun. "Then I'll shoot you," he threatened.

The gunfire shut down like a song's slow, echoing ending as all heads turned to the spot.

"Cops can't kill," Pot Belly pointed out, though some less confident sweat collected on his forehead.

"They can shoot the leg or arm," Donut Boy countered.

Suddenly there was another whoosh of gun being readied and it appeared at Donut Boy's forehead, who froze. "You shoot him, I'll shoot you," the sniper said.

Another gun whistle. "Then I'll shoot the mayor!" a criminal declared. A pattern was beginning to unwind and the next thing I knew, everyone had a target. My head darted back and forth as declarations of a murder fell like dominoes.

"Then I'll shoot you!"

"Then I will shoot you!"

"Oh yeah? Then I'll shoot _you_!"

It's time like these one loses their pride and has to face the facts. We needed a bullet-proof super hero STAT.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

I got some writer's block on this battle, so I rested a day or so and suddenly I was an industrial giant of creative juices. Sorry if I missed any typing errors, I was rushed and plan to go back and fix them soon.


	12. Not That Easy

**Author's Note**

Bloodriver101: All I know is that most of them take place in high school. I'm only in eighth grade so I hadn't a clue.

* * *

><p>"You two did all this on your own?" asked the biology teacher as he peered down at the neatly dissected frog through his eye glasses.<p>

The blonde teen nodded. "It was easy," he bragged.

The teacher lowered his glasses to squint at the only partially mutilated frog splayed on the tray at the empty desk adjacent to Sharpner. "Of course," he broke with humor. "So before Gohan mysteriously disappeared, his frog was finished and yours was nowhere near that caliber. But afterward, all of the sudden his is sloppy and yours is a work of art that is unlike you."

"Uh, yeah, about that..." Sharpener's chubby partner tried.

"That's another zero for you both. Maybe next time you won't cheat."

The teacher chuckled with the uproar of laughing students, but Sharpner and his partner averted their eyes.

* * *

><p>"Okay, why don't we think this through? This is turning into the first laughable genocide," I reasoned, but their gun barrels didn't twitch. Everyone's eyes were dead on their targets as if looks could kill faster than bullets. If they could...<p>

"Run for it, Videl," Donut Boy whispered into my ear. His gun was unsteady.

I was going to point out that the only time a Satan ran was into the fray, but logical thinking caught up to me. If I could smuggle the mayor into a car... I looked over at him and mentally groaned. A web of guns were tangled around the frightened-to-death mayor. This whole place had become an inescapable gun maze.

Think, Videl. Think.

But I couldn't think. Panic was clouding my judgement.

_"What are you gonna do now, Satan?" _rang in my ears like a song stuck in my head. I pressed my hands on my ears as if to shut it out. I would never say out loud that I didn't know what to do, but the festering nightmare didn't have to rub it in my face.

"Gold Fighter," I mumbled under my breath. I'd honestly felt I could count on him if I was stranded like this. Plus, I'd been tossing and turning in bed last night, rehearsing in my mind the questions I was itching to bombard him with when I somehow managed to corner him. I'd find a way. But now in a time of need, he wasn't here, and that made my heart feel like a pin cushion. Well, I guess this proved why independence rules.

Wait.

Up in the sky.

No, really. Not a bird nor a plane. I could spot that golden gust of wind a mile away. The savior swooped down, making the targeting eyes grow big and look up as he tapped his feet lightly on the roof of a cop car. His battle-hardened eyes swept over the scene, which in a twisted way was comedial. A few guns dropped out of shock.

"It's the Gold Fighter! We're doomed!" someone yelled, their eyes popping out cartoonishly.

"Well Goldilocks?" I asked with a smirk of confidence renewed. "You gonna take them down or what?"

His breathtaking eyes glinted. "Certainly."

He held truth to his promise. Just as the guns diverted their attention to him, a blur snapped about a dozen pressure points from behind within seconds. They collapsed with white-upturned eyes, but they weren't dead. Somehow I knew he didn't have the heart to do that. The haze of gold reappeared above a sniper's head and cracked a powerful kick on his backside neck and the sniper crumpled. He followed routinely through with the rest, earning applauds from the police who were already so sure enough they would win to slip their guns into their belts. Even I cracked a thumb size smile.

He did turn up. Late, but he arrived. Independence still owns all, but I almost laughed at myself for doubting him. And my heart soared.

Then some switch flipped on like I'd snapped awake from a trance. What was I thinking? This jerk was trying to replace me.

I raced over to a gunman a few feet away with a karate chop on the neck in ready position. I could've shattered a bone if I wanted, only to my dismay, the golden comet whizzed behind my target and took him out too fast for the human eye to see. My glare could've melted him as he went down, but I wasn't swept up with animus for the criminal. Rather, the one that took my chance to strike.

Darn it, I needed to pound something, anything, into the dirt. Some ruthless fist bangs on the punching bag at my dad's gym weren't enough to vent out my inner frustrations. I was going to go insane if I couldn't find a way to unwind and the Gold Fighter was taking it all away from me.

Hissing through my teeth like a rattlesnake in warning, I tried to let my glare follow the bolt of gold that passed through the crowd and effortlessly knocked out every criminal in its wake. But he was lightning quick. By then, every last one of the bad guys were rendered harmless and the few citizens with the guts to gather around were cheering.

"Yeah! Go Gold Fighter!" Donut Boy cried shrilly, bouncing on his feet like a toddler. I flinched away, afraid he might start tap dancing on my head.

The Gold Fighter landed soundlessly amid the circle of unconscious bodies. He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck in a familiar gesture.

_Gohan._

When his eyes snapped up to me, they said all. The possible alter ego of Gohan's eyes were smiling in cheery hello. But mine were like claws reaching out to violently choke him. When I cornered him, when, not if, I'd start off with though I slightly appreciated the help, I also needed him to back off and give me some space to fulfill my duty. And maybe if I wanted I'd confess that it was more than fulfilling my duty. In a way, I was trying to repay the city for the rewards they presented my father for his lies. Although, I still felt deep in debt.

I almost instinctively reached in my pocket for the jet copter capsule. On that hit of the second, the sea of fans engulfed their hero, which wasn't me, and the media was closing in from out of thin air. I popped the capsule and tossed it just as he launched himself into the sky at immense speed.

He was so not getting away that easy. Not this time.


	13. Given Up

**Author's Note**

This chapter felt slow. *sigh* I may have missed a lot of typing errors again, so again, I'll go back and check later when my creative juices aren't lost in a desert. Plus, this document manager can't stop with the glitches.

* * *

><p>I raced to my fully decapsulized jet copter and climbed in hastily, fumbling with the controls seizurely to start it up. His form had shrunken to a dot on the horizon, but I wasn't ready to give up yet. I rigged the copter, soared into the air, did an about-turn and surged after him. I switched the turbo engines on. It was risky to drain the fuel, but his figure was growing, so I knew it would be worth it if I could just catch up to the Gold Fighter. Which should be soon, judging how I was nearly on top of him, almost touching the clouds with the propellers.<p>

He turned his head to look back at me when I finally had a lock on him. Startlement crossed his features and he took a sharp turn to the right. I curved to follow, and he swerved upward without wings or a jet pack or anything, the fact of which I envied him for just a little bit. I wasn't afraid to swoop to a higher altitude despite what he may of thought and did so.

He performed a flawless spin-dive, and my copter nose-dived, still hot on his heels. What was he running, erm, flying for? Didn't feel like talking? My grip on the lever tightened. I'd make him feel like talking. Even if he probably wasn't at full speed and just toying with me right now, I was completely confident in my wit.

"For God's sakes, just pull over!" I cried in frustration when he looped through the sky, making his next move unpredictable. Smart guy.

All of the sudden, gone like the wind. His fine figure phased out of view and I froze in the air in a screeching halt, glancing left and right through the windows for movement. Not. Fair!

"Why are you following me?" a gentle voice asked and I nearly jumped out of my seat through the roof if it weren't for the seat belt. I turned my head to the source to see the Gold Fighter watching me in amusement through a rolled down window.

Regaining my composure, I responded, "Why do you think? I want answers."

He cracked a half-smile. It shined like a thousand suns, I swear-. Oh, shut up, girly Videl. "Then can't you just ask?"

"Can't you stick around?" I threw at him.

"Afraid not. I would've drowned in reporters," he joked halfheartedly. With honey sweet melodic tones in his voice-. STOP IT!

"Can't argue with that," I said, smiling slightly smug. I knew full well the experience of hordes of media. "Look, I just want to talk."

He didn't overlook the no-joking in my atmosphere and hesitated, gnawing on his bottom lip before looking back up at me. "I can't guarantee I'll answer everything," he warned.

"But you'll try?" I asked, childishly hopeful. He nodded. "Then let's land first."

Silently agreeing, he descended in his unassisted flight while I trailed behind in my copter. He landed on his feet in a random spot and I jumped out of my copter to capsulize it.

We had landed a little ways off the city in a dense pine forest. When you're cooped up in the city, the mass green is miraculously stunning and tempting for a nature walk.

"It's beautiful, huh?" he asked when catching my timidly awestruck expression. I looked at him and shrugged as if it didn't matter to me at all, then sat cross-legged in the cushiony grass. He scooted a little close to me once doing the same.

"Let's start with you're the Delivery Boy, right?" I asked, sounding uncharacteristically light to the touch.

His look was unnerved. "How'd you figure that out?"

My glow dissolved and I palmed my forehead. "It's a long story," I forced. "But I can tell you in summary that they faked the camera breaking. That one reporter had all the footage the entire time."

Despite how sunny I sounded, I was fidgeting like mad. I didn't even know if this was the right starting point. Nor did I have the right finishing line planned. All I knew was what I was hoping to accomplish wth all this.

I tore my eyes from my shifting feet to study him. His face was set in mild shock and I knew he must have registered what it meant that I had knowledge of the entire Cell Games footage. It looked kind of cute, the way his jaw slacked as he turned his head from me and tried to get a grip. If I could just feet a spike of gold, just reach out and run my hand through that heavenly hair...

"Do you have access to it?" he asked, breaking my trance.

"O-oh," I stuttered, flushing as I realized how deep my mind had wandered. "Yeah. I've seen the whole thing."

I yanked tufts of grass for occupation as silence engulfed us. I had to give him time to digest it. He hadn't been all that ready.

"So you know your father didn't kill Cell," he said, painstakingly soft and cautious.

It was like he knew the effect the truth had on me. My heart dropped like a stone, recalling that Cell hadn't even had to lay a finger on my dad. Yeah, like that "world savior" was anything more than a fraud.

"For seven years," I deadpanned. When I looked up from my lap, Goldilocks was displaying a soft breath of concern for me in his eyes.

"And..." he hesitated, "How do you feel about that?"

Heartbroken. Devastated. Crushed. Fooled. Despondent, to be facund.

"I'm dealing with it." Not a lie. Just...understating.

He looked unconvinced, but didn't push me. "Then... What were your questions?"

I felt like I needed a hug. From him. Wait, no I didn't!

"Gold Fighter, before you entered the fighting ring, a man called you by the name Gohan." Have no mercy. Keep going. "And...and I know someone with that name. He showed up as a new student the same day you appeared. The skills he shows in gym class are...inhuman. He was also wearing the same thing as you on the first day. Plus, I noticed you have some of the same gestures. The rubbing the back of the neck thing?"

I looked over at him and felt laughter bubbling in me. As soon as I pointed that out, he realized he was doing just that and removed his hand from his neck.

"Weird," he laughed in a forced manner.

I was tempted to roll my eyes, but I had to be serious here. "Yep. Weird. And you know, the Cell Games fighter could magically turn blonde. So..."

We looked each other straight in the eye. All sarcasm subsided as we both knew what was coming next.

"Gohan?" I asked. "It's you, isn't it?"

His eyes then looked everywhere but at me. "It's who?"

"Gohan," I said with an airborne voice of annoyance. "Stop playing around. I know it's you."

He regarded my claim in mental debate, running his fingeres through his hair and sighing. "I guess I'm not very good at hiding secrets, huh?" he asked in defeat.

"Nope," I said, then lifted a smirk. "But you know, Goldilocks, you're good at taking my job." It was light-hearted. I couldn't stay mad at him.

"I'm not taking your job!" he protested. "I mean, you're not paid or anything."

"But I'm paying," I said, and his look pressed for further information. I sighed and diverted my eyes for just a second. Was I really going to tell him this? All of this? I couldn't utter a word to Erasa and I had known my best friend for years, but I just met him what? Three days ago? I had lost track. "In a way, I'm trying to make it up to the city for my dad's lies. You know, clear the family name."

He nodded in understanding. "That's why you're so devoted to it."

"Yeah," I sighed.

Silence. I wanted to fill it with something, but my mind felt like useless mush.

"I can't just not help fight crime," he said at last.

I felt like stamping my foot, but settled for a pouty, high voice. "Why not?"

"You should understand." He looked at me apologetically. "When you have the power to help with something, but you just stand there and watch sadly." Was that regret I detected? It sounded nostalgic. (1) "I have power to thwart crimes. I know they have you, but I'm afraid something could go wrong."

"I don't need you to protect me. I protect myself and this city," I defended, sounding more whiny than angry. Around Gohan, my rage was no more than a ghost that couldn't be summoned. For once, I wished he didn't act as my anti-depressants. Partially.

"I think you do. You had a hot potato with that shooting line-up. What would you have done if I didn't make it?"

Okay, ouch. That stuck a pin in me. We don't have to get that personal.

"I would've figured something out," I lied. Hello, Hercule Liar Satan's daughter.

He smiled in the way that it should have turned out as a frown. "Right. I'm sorry if this sounds pushy, Videl, but you know I'm right."

I didn't speak. Instead, I crossed my arms and looked away. "Hmph!"

He snorted and remarked impudently, "Real cute, Videl."

"H-huh?" Thank God I was looking away, or he would've seen my bon fire cheeks. I knew he was being sarcastic, but the statement woke butterflies.

"I'm going to jump in the fights when I think it's necessary. But I guess I'll try to give you space," he compromised in a deflated tone.

"Whatever," I mumbled, too ablush to fight for a bargain.

"Videl," he sighed. "Please look at me." He must have though I wasn't meeting his eyes because I was upset. I mean, I was, but, you know. I was also embarassed.

"Why should I?" I snapped and felt one of my cheeks for heat. Only feeling neutral temperature again, I forced myself to face him. For that, he looked happy.

And he was smiling. Gohan, you make me blush again and I swear.

"Why didn't you tell the world it was you?" I blurted.

He blinked a few times as if waking up from a dream. Had he just been checking me out? Oh, god, now I'm being paranoid and girly. "Huh?" he asked dazedly.

I feigned impatience. "I said, why didn't you just tell everyone it was you who killed Cell?" Finally I felt it. Anger even Gohan couldn't smother and I rose to my feet, pointing accusingly at him. "You could have saved my father and I a world of trouble! We've managed to dodge the media, and I suppose that's Akane's work, but we're going through tougher times than you think right now. While I lost my freaking home-!"

"Wait, you what?"

"Shut up and let me talk!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. His mouth clamped shut. "While I lost my freaking my home, you're lounging at your home two, three hours away by flight with no media invading your privacy for your good deeds! But it's not good deeds for us, we don't deserve a cent of what we used to have, and you're supposed to be the one smiling like an idiot on magazine covers, not my dad!"

"Videl-"

"Oh, shut up, Gohan," I sighed, anger diminished and palmed my forehead. "For God's sakes, why didn't you step up and tell everyone they were being fooled?"

Gohan waited as if expecting me to intervene, his lips pressed in a fine line, and when I didn't he took his time to explain. "Just what you were complaining about. Privacy."

"Did you ever think not announcing to the world my dad's a fraud before we got this deep in a lie, it would've torn the family apart? It did," I hissed through grinding teeth. Now that I could, I stamped my foot. "But who cares, right? You're the world hero. You deserve privacy. We deserve all of this crap. Right? Am I right? Gohan, I admit my father was wrong, but I also think you were wrong to make such a...such a selfish decision!"

"Selfish?" He seemed to take this hit hard. He rose to his feet and met my eyes squarely, and for the first time I witnessed a salad of gloom and anger in his depths. "Okay Videl, maybe I should have thought it through, but it's not fair to-"

"Accuse?" I interrupted. "Because you're so used to being so sweet and innocent?"

"I _never _said that."

I leaned close to his face, scorching him with my glare and he returned it with his own. "You know what? You might as well have," I whispered.

"Videl, I don't believe I did anything that wrong-"

"There it is!" I shouted and threw my arms up, startling him into confusion. "Of course you don't!"

My anger felt as red hot as the earth's core as I turned away and took out my jet copter capsule. Just then, Gohan clapped my shoulder and spun me around to face him, our noses almost touching. When I noted this, I blushed, but thankfully I was already red with anger.

_You jerk, _I thought. _You...you son of a...you freak. Don't calm me down now. _I had to stay mad. Even if his sweet breath was electrifying every nerve in me.

"I'm sorry." And his face backed up his claim. "I don't know how hard it's been for you. I didn't know it ruined your family. I'm sorry."

"Do you know how to apologize to me, Gohan?" I asked. He nodded, inviting me to go on. "If you can fix it, then I accept the apology."

"Your family?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Everything." It was rhetorical. I didn't expect a solution because really, nothing could patch that gaping hole in my chest that Gohan had just punched in.

He squeezed my shoulder. "How? There is one thing I have in mind, but it's not entirely-"

"Nothing will help. Don't bother."

"Then why'd you ask?"

Was I going to tell him? I closed my eyes briefly, letting his voice echo in my head like a melody. Heck yes I was. "Because it meant so much to me that at least you haven't given up on me."


	14. Did Not Happen

_Come on, write something._

I continued to stare down the unwritten essay for English, pencil tip hanging in the air. When I tried to think of the first sentence, the memory kept popping in without knocking again. It just wouldn't leave me alone.

Stupid, stupid, stupid. It never happened. There is no memory. Zip, nada, null. That was what you and Gohan agreed on, it never happened. Never, ever.

But did I even want to forget?

Yes I did. Of course I did. Not like it felt nice. No, it didn't feel nice at all. It felt _amazing_, when he leaned and...

Right. Zip. Nada. Null. Zilch.

"Videl? You okay?" Erasa asked. "You haven't written even a letter down."

"Didn't happen," I muttered.

Erasa waved a hand in front of my unseeing eyes. "Huh? Helloooo, educational confinement to Videl, here."

_"What do you mean?"_

_I tossed the capsule, which burst in its typical puff of smoke and looked back at him in a deadpan. "You know. Given up on helping me. Thanks for that, at least."_

_I didn't know what happened. It was all too fast to think. In the next second when I was walking timidly off to my jet copter, he had spun me around and a sunrise of a strong emotion had streaked in his dark eyes and his breath was closer than ever._

_"Gohan, let go of me," I managed and wiggled my wrist. It wasn't an abusive grasp, but it was enough to hold me._

_He didn't respond. He just kept staring at me with that terrifying emotion._

"Hey!" Someone from behind shook my shoulder. "Videl, day-dreaming about me?"

I blinked a few times. "You wish, Sharpner," I snapped when I recomposed myself.

"You wish for _me_."

I would've bopped his jaw into next week, but my mind floated off into the distance again.

_He held my chin and guided me to his lips. My eyes grew the size of saucers. Pull away. I had to pull away._

_His lips were soft and supple, and so affectionate. I closed my eyes in rapture, wondering, what was that I was supposed to do again? Who cared, I was busy with Heaven. Pillowy, sweet, innocent, cute, adorably naive and gentle Heaven._

_I looped my arms around his neck, finally finding the courage to kiss back. We were steady sailing before we needed our lungs back, but by then, I was already high on my morphine as we broke apart with shallow breaths and flushed cheeks._

"Videl, snap out of it!"

"Huh?" I looked at Erasa, her words having fallen on deaf ears.

She frowned at me; that was the closest to a display of annoyance you could get with her. "You're really out of it. Are you okay?"

"I..." I barely registered the exact words, but I caught the meaning. My mind churning, I tried to work it all out. Akane took everything, Gohan kissed me, my dad's a liar... Same old same old. I was fine, except for the fact that my first kiss was with the Delivery Boy, but she couldn't know that. "Just fine."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Are you sure?"

"It's just the usual," Sharpner intruded. "She's day-dreaming about me again. Videl, all you gotta do is ask and-Ow!" I had put him to silence by jamming my pencil eraser on a neck pressure point. He jerked back and rubbed it affectionately, while Erasa was doing a poor job of suppressing her laugh.

"I just have a lot on my mind," I said standoffishly. If they knew I was worried, they'd be worried. And that would be too much on my plate.

But Erasa knew me; I could see the knowledge freezing over her eyes. Her lips pressed in a fine line, she turned around and wordlessly returned to her essay.

I had spilled the beans to a guy I'd known a little over two days, but even when she looked like she was about to cry I couldn't confess to my best friend. And the person I'd spilled the beans to I had semi-hated. Why was it so hard to confide in someone I knew? With a flash of the night at the Royal Dragon Cafe, I was reminded how my own gloom affected her, and at the same time was reminded why I'd rather boil my tongue in acid.

I stared down at my blank paper, save my name and date. An essay on Nixon's scam. Someone who fibbed he wasn't a crook and was. How ironic for me.

Wonder how Gohan's doing? When I looked up he was moving on to his final copy. Well of freaking course.

_My head spun, and I wanted so much to have Gohan support me if I lost balance, but at the same time I didn't. So I held my head with one hand and star-gazed at my ankle boots._

_Gohan..._

_A boy that just met me, that I'd just flipped out on had kissed me. Even worse, I'd kissed back. I'd confessed so much in a second what I've been leaving a trail of breads crumbs to Erasa for years. Guys like Sharpner hit on me, dropped hintful winks, and all I'd given them was my unimpressed scowl since the day I was born. But when Gohan just looked at me, he had all the power to make me blush. And if he let something slip, like that I was cute, you could roast weenies on my cheeks. I thought I'd hardened against the world. But oh, what was this? Was this hard? This was pure embarrassing softie._

_"Why did you do that?" I finally asked neutrally._

_I was sure his expression would match his hurt tone. "Well..."_

_"Well?" I prompted and when I finally looked up, Gohan looked like a heartbroken puppy. One that I was kicking around, but was too insanely shocked to stop._

_"."_

_"Gohan."_

_"You looked sad," he admitted, his words seeming to wander off in time like a feather dropping to the ground._

_I wanted to be angry, that anyone had dared to make a move on me, Videl Liar Satan. But I was too shocked by the electricity humming on my lips to feel a thing._

_"I was mad," I corrected._

_"But your eyes," he started, and finished undone._

_I removed my hand from my hair. "What about them?"_

_"They were..."_

_"They were what?" _

_He took a breath. "Sad."_

_I couldn't stand it anymore. To be in his presence, to be pitying someone, so I turned around and every step I took felt like a hard tug on a leash._

_"This never happened," I said in warning tone and looked back at him only once._

_That same from before, the one that frightened me filled his eyes. "Okay," he said reluctantly._

"Videl."

"Hmm?" I looked behind me where Sentou was sitting next to Sharpner. Was it just me, or did he look suspicious again?

"How's your mansion?" he asked darkly.

"What are you talking about, nerd?" Sharpner said in confusion.

"Nothing..." The redhead shrugged. "Just, you know. How's your mansion, Videl?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Erasa snapped, startling all of us. It was out of her character.

"Nothing. I was just wondering." He said it easily. But when I looked into his eyes they seemed to hold a hidden message. And, to my horror, a familiar shade of brown.

Akane's brown.

Oh and hey, did you notice who had no input for any of this even after he finished his essay?

Yeah. I did, too.


	15. Our Videl Has a Boyfriend

**Author's Note**

I know this chapter is short, but it had to be separate from the next events. Besides, I think I landed an awesome cliffhanger in this one.

* * *

><p>So here I was again crying over the sink, glaring at "my" reflection if I could muster it. Same old same old. It seemed like I could take the blow when I was asked <em>how my mansion was doing, <em>but that was just my professional mask. And what about the mask Sentou was hiding behind? There wasn't a doubt about it, those were Akane's eyes. That same evil glint too. Could... Maybe. They had to be related somehow. Maybe Akane's burnt sienna hair was fiery red like his when she was younger. You think a pimply-faced, red-headed kid is harmless after you beat him up and this is your result. No more underestimating the nerds.

I splashed cold water on my face and spun the knob to off. Now that I thought about it, I hadn't had a build-up of tears in the little period of time I stuck to Gohan. He really was a dose of anti-depressant, something I could get addicted to. Which was why I should steer clear.

Then, one glance at my tear-streaked pathetic reflection and my mind was changed. You win for now Gohan. I won't admit it out loud, but I need you.

* * *

><p>"Where is he?" I frenzied.<p>

"Take it easy, it's only been like, half a minute," Erasa said, putting a hand on my shoulder. We were standing outside the school building waiting for my injection of morphine. If I wanted to have my heart temporarily patched up, I'd have to apologize first.

"I don't know why you're so hyped up about Nerd Boy," Sharpner grumbled.

My teeth grinded. "I am _not_."

"What is it, then?" Erasa asked.

"I told you, we got in a fight," I underexaggerated. "And it was kind of my fault. So I need to apologize."

"A fight about what?" Sharpner pressed.

"None of your business!" I hissed. I didn't think it would help my image or Gohan if I spilled his secret to the press or even my friends. I knew what it was like to have my darkest secret threatened to be revealed to the world, and even Gohan didn't deserve that.

"Well, there he is." Erasa nodded in the direction of the double doors in which Gohan had just passed through. My heart jumped.

"Gohan!" I called and when he looked, I gestured him over here. He looked doubtfully at me, but came to meet us anyway.

"Yeah?" he asked uncertainly.

"Can I talk to you? Alone?" I jerked my thumb to the school's lawn, to a specific tree.

His eyes were debating for a moment, and I wondered if he didn't want to have anything to do with me. But then he nodded. "Okay."

I tried to fight a smile as we left my friends behind and sat next to each other at the big oak. Then it became awkardly silent even with the stampede of students filing out of the school in the background.

"I'm sorry," I managed at last.

He tried to repress the bewilderment on his face. "You are?"

I swallowed and nodded. "That was really stupid." The truth for once; I had been thinking this over all day. "I guess that was just some pent up emotion back there. I don't get much privacy, you know? But saving the world and wanting your own privacy doesn't make it your fault."

"I had a lot going on," he whispered.

I mentally winced at the significance of his statement. How was I supposed to know that?

"Right," I said. "Sorry. Can we forget it happened?"

"I wasn't mad."

There was that glow of appreciation again. "You weren't?"

He shrugged. "I was hurt. But you were too."

I wanted to give him a bear hug like an overexcited little kid, but that would be crossing my own line. And important factor: in public.

"Besides," he said and smiled warmly, "You never told anyone who I was."

"So?" I said nonchalantly, but I knew that meant a lot to him that I zipped it.

"So? Thanks."

"Whatever, you're welcome," I answered, feeling both comfortable and uncomfortable under his warm eyes. "I was actually planning to black mail you anyway."

"What? Aww, Videl!" he protested.

I smirked. "Sorry, but hey, it's not that bad."

"What is it?" he asked warily.

"Teach me how to fly," I ordered. When he hesitated, I said, "Come now Gohan, you didn't really think I'd keep a secret that big without a price, did you?"

"It might take a while, Videl."

I pointed to myself. "Does this face tell you I care?" He shook his head. "Then I'm coming over to your house this weekend so you can teach me. Got it?"

"Sure, okay."

* * *

><p><em>Let's see... I have the book report for English, the packet in geometry, the vocabulary for chemistry-.<em>

Sentou had been thinking over his homework, but came to a screeching halt when he saw what he thought he saw. Mother of equations, did his eyes betray him? There was Videl sitting at the foot of the tree, talking, joking, smiling like she had no care in the world-and sharing it with that certain boy. Gohan, wasn't it?

After rounding a corner to keep out of ear shot, he reached into his pocket and took out his new iPhone; he was now able to afford anything. He punched in the numbers and held the gadget to his ear until that certain someone picked up on the third ring.

"Hey, Mom...busy? But it's only counting money-. Okay, okay, sorry. But this is really important. No, it has nothing to do with school, I swear. This isn't a waste of your time, Mom. Really. IT'S ABOUT VIDEL!" There was a pause, then an interested reply in which he nodded to. "Yeah, definitely a get-rich-quick scheme."

_"Well why didn't you say so? Spit it out!" _shouted Akane from the other end.

"Our Videl has a boyfriend..."


	16. More Trouble

**Author's Note**

Submit: This is from Videl's point of view, so we have no access to Gohan's thoughts unless Videl lets him talk (*cough* she can be evil *cough*).

As a side note, how does everyone feel about including Videl's mother? She'd be mostly some filler in future chapters, really, so I thought I'd wait for a thumbs-up from the reviewers first.

Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

><p>I took my pain killers daily to ward off my depression, and they lasted almost 247.

I'm talking about Gohan's laugh over the phone and especially in person, his dazzling smile, the sparkle in his onyx orbs, the typical buoyant lilt of his voice, and the innocent presence alone. I couldn't tell which was the most effective on my internal wounds, all I knew was that Gohan had the magic to keep me going. I finally felt like I was looking forward to something when I woke up in the morning. And the nightmares? All gone.

Gohan was like my personal morphine.

And it was scaring me out of my skin.

We talked for hours on Erasa's cell phone about anything, since I lost mine to that demon, but it felt like only a minute. We would kill for the chance to talk in class without getting yelled at. Gohan was even walking me to Erasa's. Erasa said she felt like a third wheel around us, but she already had me to herself at home, she reasoned, and was happy to see a sun shining in my eyes again.

I should have kept Gohan at arm's length.

But now I was trapped. Trapped by his voice, his laugh, his smile, his everything. Everything about him just made me forget my grief.

I loved it, I wanted to resist, I wanted to hate it, but I couldn't. Gohan was just so amazing.

Worse, I was opening up just a creak. I told him my parents divorced years ago for a reason I had yet to figure out, and that my being temporarily homeless was by a mistake on my father's part, but I didn't budge any further.

Soon I would, though. I could feel it. Could he feel it?

When I had been contemplating our blossoming relationship, I had been lounging on the couch in front of the living room's television. I didn't even know what I was watching. Then Dad had entered, looking fatherly stern. As if he still had enough respect from his daughter for her to listen to the crap he had to say. In the days that had followed, I never spared him a glance. I had gone as far to seeing Mr. Rubber as a father figure.

He dropped next to me like a lump, eyeing me while I pretended to be sucked into the TV. I was watching something about fish, I think. My TV excuse expired when he took the remote off the coffee table and switched it off. Jerk.

"I know you weren't even paying attention to the television," he told me.

"How do you know?" My tongue felt weirdly tasteless talking directly to him after so long.

"What were you watching?"

I cursed silently. "Fish..."

"It was the weather forecast."

"What do you want?" I snapped, deciding I couldn't delay the inevitable.

"Who's this boy you're always day-dreaming about?" he asked crossly.

I flicked my eyes to the ceiling. Of course. "Why is it any of your business?"

"Because I'm your father, Videl," he said gravely, "and I have laid a specific rule-"

"Do not pull that crap on me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, making a certain blonde who had just strolled in jump.

"Videl?" Erasa asked in alarm, lingering in the doorway leading to the kitchen.

As if she wasn't there, I stood to glare at my father and went on, "You lost everything because of your greed, including any last scrap of my respect for you. You think I'll take orders from you now?"

"I'm your father Videl, and whatever I say goes," he said, trying to sound neutral.

I sniggered and shook my head at his foolishness. "Where has that gotten us? Forget it, I don't listen to you anymore. I don't care if you're my dad, I didn't ask to get mixed up with a pig."

He jumped to his feet and the couch wobbled with the force. "You will call your father no such thing-!"

"We've been over this. I don't care," I spat venomously.

His eyes became icy. "Videl-"

"Shut up," I said bluntly.

"What?"

"Shut. Up."

"You-"

"Shut"-I made a gesture with my hand that resembled a person's mouth slamming closed-"up."

He threw his arms up in exasperation and stormed out into the kitchen. Erasa stumbed when she was forcefully shoved her aside as he disappeared from sight. Then she looked at me, confusion etched on her face. I gave a shrug like it was nothing and plopped back on the couch. Fearing that if I contemplated now my thoughts would drift to my father and become murderous, I grabbed the remote and with the press of a button the TV flashed to moving picture.

"Videl?" Erasa hesitated in sitting by me, as if the couch cushion was pricked with a dozen needles.

"It was nothing," I said easily before she had the chance.

Erasa didn't buy it. Expression left her face, but her eyes narrated a salad of emotions. "If you told me, maybe I could help."

I thought briefly about my father, about his cockiness, his phoniness, his hopelessness. The answer was clear to me.

"Trust me Erasa, nobody can help us," I said.

The positivity lacing my voice scared me to death.

* * *

><p>In Orange Star High, where the gossip cycled and the tests were graded, all was not ordinary in the halls. The students' shocked eyes trailed two teenagers, one with midnight spikes and the other with raven pigtails, who walked by them hand in hand, and the student body's jaws dropped to the floor. The centers of attention were too absorbed in conversation to notice.<p>

Sharpner's locker stood open where he held it. "Is that Videl? Holding hands with a boy that isn't me?" he asked in disbelief.

Erasa was the only one whose jaw was leveled normally. A secretive inner light lit in her eyes and she looked at Sharpner almost smugly. "They're such a cute couple," she said. "It's totally worth my phone bill."

* * *

><p><em>Something something cubed by the power of something...<em> I tapped my pencil on the geometry homework. This had to be written in Latin. When the door bell rang all throughout the fairly sized house, Erasa and I nearly jumped out of our seats from the kitchen table. Couldn't we be tortured with equations in peace?

"I'll get it," Erasa said, already getting up from her seat. Eager to excuse herself from homework, I figured. I heard the door being opened and a polite hello from Erasa, but it was the familiar voice that made my pencil drop.

"Hello," Akane said. "May I speak to Hercule? I'm his girlfriend, and I haven't seen him in a while."

"Sure. Mr. Satan!" Erasa beckoned. As I heard feet thumping down the stairs, I made my way slowly through the living room to the front door where Akane stood in the doorway, looking subtly flashy as always. When she looked up at me she smiled, but her eyes were like snapping jaws.

My father came just then, and he froze when he saw who it was. We were thinking the same thing: What did that wench want this time?

"Hercule, dear!" Akane squealed and launched herself into him. My dad only gave her an unexcited pat on the back as she released him. "Why don't we talk in private?"

Erasa flashed me a look that translated as predicting a break-up. Yeah, been there, done that.

My father led her to the living room couch while Erasa sadly returned to her homework. I plopped down on the couch too; it would be some family issues I knew, and I would like to be involved in the discussion.

"Why are you here?" Dad asked carefully.

Akane smirked. "I've got another scoop about your daughter, Hercule, but I'll hold my tongue for another high price. Say, all that you've earned so far from all those business trips."


	17. What's a Friend Mean? And a Boyfriend?

"What?" I cried. "What about me?"

"Keep your voice down, sweet pea," my father warned me, and I shot him a look for using that nickname.

"This isn't as big as the last scoop you had to pay me for," Akane said, "but it's not something Videl would want to get out. Nor would anyone expect it from her-"

"Just get on with it!" I flared.

Akane gave me an evil look, but broke off to the point anyway. "It's pay me or have the world know about your secret boyfriend, Videl. By the way, does your father know?"

Rage clouded my vision and I shouted, "He's not my boyfriend!" I knew exactly who she was talking about. But how could she know this? My mind flashed back to Sentou's cold brown eyes. _OH. NO. HE. DIDN'T._

"But is that what the media will want to tell everyone? That you have a very close friend that's a boy?" As Akane went on haughtily, Dad glowered at me in a way of saying 'We're almost even now.' "Oh, your secret's safe with me, Videl. That is...if your father cares about you enough to give up everything he's worked for."

Akane smirked at him, and I looked pleadingly at my father. "Dad?"

"I almost earned enough to buy us a substantial home again, Videl," he murmured, not meeting my eyes. "For our own food. Is a boy's privacy really worth giving up all that?"

"No..." My heart took a crumbling blow when I realized what my father was saying and I choked out, "Dad, no. Gohan is... He needs his privacy. He's going through a lot right now." I had a flashback of the gloomy tenor in Gohan's voice when he explained to me he'd had a lot going on after the Cell Games. Somehow, deep down I knew it was more serious than I would expect.

"I know you're afraid he might not like becoming a celebrity, Videl, and for that he might break up with you-"

"We're not dating!" I shouldn't have held his hand-now everyone was thinking it. But the warmth... I wouldn't regret that part. I had to put some walls up before going softie on him again.

He ignored me and continued coolly, "but we're at risk too. Shelter and food mean more than making a boy you care so much about famous."

"Dad," I said, tears burning behind my eyes. "I-I'll listen to you from now on, okay? Please? I promise you'll get my respect back if you just do this one thing for me. N-no, for Gohan. He's having some hard times-"

"What do you mean by hard times, Videl? How hard exactly?" Dad prompted.

I bit my lip for a second. "I don't know," I confessed. "But I think he needs the privacy more than we need money. And really, he doesn't deserve it."

"I should've brought my camera to record this," Akane muttered to herself.

"None of us deserve this, Videl," Dad said.

"You do!" I screamed, standing to stamp my foot with immense force. "You deserve all of it! All you have ever been is a cold, selfish man!"

"Videl!" my dad said in alarm and put a finger to his lips, afraid the Rubber's would overhear. "This is not selfish, I'm thinking about you-"

"You're not thinking about me!" I screamed. "This about having your stupid gym back and the army of maids and the giant jacguzi! This is not about me, it's about you being greedy! It's about what it means for Gohan!"

"Oooh, this is getting good," Akane commented.

"Videl, calm down," my father urged.

"Please pay her," I whispered, sinking to the couch again with my head in my hands. "Please just pay her."

I was crying. But my rule wasn't to hold back the tears, it was not to let them see me break. So I kept my face covered.

"Videl, I'm sorry, but one day you'll understand." He reached to wrap his arms around me.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled and his arms recoiled. "I'll never understand your greed!"

"The decision is final," said Dad firmly to Akane. "We will not pay."

I let out a loud sob.

* * *

><p>"Pick up..." I begged softly as it made to only the second ring. Which worried me, because Gohan usually answered first thing. Call me paranoid, that is until it's going on the seventh ring. How long until it would go to answering machine?<p>

_He doesn't want to talk to you, _that tiny voice said. _He knows what happened. He's not happy with you._

Of course not. Gohan couldn't know. It had only been ten minutes since Akane left.

_The scoop of the century spreads fast._

Okay, even if he did know, he'd still want to talk to me, right? I didn't exactly do anything wrong. He just wanted to sort things out. Right? He's probably rushing to get the phone right now.

_Or glaring at it. Or ignoring and studying._

My God, Teeny Voice was right. He wasn't going to answer. He was M-A-D.

_"Hey, Videl!"_

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. "Gohan!"

You wanna know something hilarious? In reality it had still been the second ring. Laugh all you want, I'll make sure you'll never be able to do so again.

_"What's up?"_

"Oh, um, well..." Maybe I should just ease into it. Civil conversation, then destructive news.

_"Oh, hold on. Someone is at the door and my mom is cooking dinner."_

My throat felt dry. "Wh-who?"

Chit-chat in the background, then: _"It's...Sentao? Oh, right, Sentou. Umm he needs to tell me something, so I'll talk to you later Videl."_

"GOHAN DON'T-" The line was cut. I stared down at Erasa's cell phone in horror and daze.

"I'm guessing Sentou is that female dog's son?" a familiar voice asked. I was sartled and Erasa fell next to me on the bottom bunk, the bed not even groaning under the little weight.

"What?" I asked, alarmed out of my stupor. "What are you talking about?"

Without warning, Erasa pulled me in the warmest, tighest hug she could offer. She hadn't squeezed me this tight even when I moved in. "I heard a lot," she told me in a choked whisper. "You yelled, so I came down and I couldn't help myself. I eavesdropped."

I was blown away. "You..." I struggled. "How much did you hear?"

"From the part about having a boyfriend," she murmured.

I could've sworn all this had me paying for my wrongs in the past, but apparently putting my friend in misery because of my own life drama was the interest. My arms circled around her loosely and waited for her to continue, because I knew if I tried to speak I'd dissolve into tears, and that wouldn't help Erasa at all.

"And you were trying to warn Gohan?" she asked brokenly. I nodded. "I tried to talk your dad into paying her. He wouldn't budge. I'm so sorry, Videl. This is why you had to move in with us, isn't it?" More nodding. "...What was the first secret she threatened you with?"

I put a little more force into the hug and did my best not to break. "I can't tell even you. I'm sorry."

"."

"E-erasa?"

"What's a friend mean to you if you hide everything from her, Videl?" she whispered.

My heart cracked.


	18. Like Mother, Like Son

"Chinatsu?" our English teacher asked, peering down at the list through her half-moon glasses.

"Here."

"Haruka?"

"Here."

"Sharpner?"

"Yeah I know, she's so hot-" Sharpner broke off his conversation. "Uh, here!"

"Gohan?"

I bit my lip and looked at the empty desk next to Erasa's. Gohan's desk.

"Gohan?" the teacher asked again to no avail. "Alright then. Erasa?"

"Here," Erasa chirped.

By impulse, we both glanced at Gohan's desk like we were in sync with one another and exchanged anxious looks.

* * *

><p>The scenery mixed in a rushing blur, making a sound like someone whirling a bolas over their head. And yet my target plunged ahead, so yet I kept my pedal to the floor.<p>

_Dang it. Why doesn't he just give. Up? _I asked myself when he dived behind another building. Okay, I was flying low in my jet copter, but not so low that I didn't still have a bird's eye view. Obviously Sentou wasn't a genius when the category fell on being hunted down. Dropping my gaze, I could still spot his figure-an ant like the rest of the scurrying ones, but I could pick him out with the slow and awkard run-ducking in shadows as he made his way home. Then, gone.

My jet copter pulled to a screeching halt and I searched with my all-seeing eye. I had lost sight of him. How did he...? Checking again where he had vanished, I could make out a sewer cap slid open.

"Are you serious? You're that desperate?" I growled. Was I? Was I desperate enough to beat the locations of the discs out of him, so desperate to free myself from Akane's cunning black mail that I would follow him down a sewer?

I sighed and nose-dived the copter. Yep, I was. I stuck the landing smoothly on the sidewalk, acting aloof to the curious eyes of by-passers, and popped it back in its capsule. Fine Sentou, you wanna fight dirty sewer? I'll fight dirty sewer. I approached the sewer cap confidently on the inactive road (yet ironically the sidewalks were filled) and looked down as a blast of toilet cursed my nose for life. I plugged my assaulted nose and hesitated.

Maybe I wasn't that desperate. Then I got a glimpse in my head of moving into the Rubber's and decided it had to be done.

Just when I was gonna start down the ladder, however, I wheeled around when I could've sworn I felt a hand on my pocket.

"So long!" a laughing Sentou called back as he darted away. I felt in my pocket and my eyes widened.

"You low-life thief, you took my jet copter!" I took a running start too fast and tripped on air. Usually I used my head, but I didn't usually hit it off the concrete. "Ow," I muttered, sitting up and rubbing my forehead. I looked in the direction Sentou left. Gone again. "No!" I shouted and punched the sidewalk, not caring that it did more damage to me.

"Are you okay, lady?" a small voice squeaked. I turned my head to see a ginger little boy's wide, curious eyes on me and holding his mother's hand, who seemed to recognize me but didn't regard me.

"Do you have a capsulized car, by any chance?" I asked.

The boy shook his head. "Mommy does."

I looked at the mother, a worn-out one who had to be in her late twenties and waited for an answer.

"What do you need it for?" she asked warily.

"I'm Videl Satan, if you don't already know, and I need to catch a criminal. But see, he took my only available transportation," I explained. Sentou, in a way, was a criminal. Just with straight A's.

My hopes soared as she pulled out a case, plucked a capsule from it and tossed it to me. I stood and caught it smoothly. "It's my best," she said. "Now lock that thug up in jail, Satan."

I smiled confidently and pressed the button, then dropped it and backed up a step. When the pure cloud evaporated, a shiny red convertible took its place. I climbed in quickly, almost forgetting to buckle and took a moment to poke the Hello Kitty doll hanging from the roof in disgust. Oh yes, this woman's best car would make it feel like a chase alright. Couldn't she just go with classic dice?

I stomped on the gas pedal so hard I wasn't prepared for the speed shock, but eventually I adjusted to it and stopped squiggling tire tracks on the road. Once I did have control, I flew in Sentou's wake and kept my eye out for a pimply redhead running like he was trying to kick his own behind. (I'm serious, it looks like it.) And so far, sure to attract a cop for a good ol' speeding ticket, he was nowhere in sight as I sped past an endless row of downtown buildings.

"Are you kidding me?" I screamed to the heavens and smacked the steering wheel with a free hand. This could only mean one thing: He knew how to fly the jet copter. Which meant despite my approaching him at school with an aura of killing intent and then having to chase the determined nerd home for answers I got nothing out of all that work. And tomorrow Gohan's exposure would be on the front page. Maybe; it had been two day's since Akane's dire visit. She hadn't revealed a thing to the press yet and I was getting nervous. What was she up to? Did Gohan know? He hadn't been at school today, and I remembered that empty sickness it stirred in my stomach.

I pulled over in an empty parking lot and rested my head on the wheel. I could round up a whole armed gang, blindfolded, both hands tied behind my back. But I couldn't even keep track of a slow-running son of a female dog? Even if it was life-or-death?

It hit me and I jerked upright. Just like he could easily monitor my every move from way up high in the sky, I would, like him, at least be able to make out a dot. He had to have wisely devised a maze for me to throw me off his trail, right? But then he would have to go the other direction home eventually. And he'd tricked me into driving the opposite way.

Growling like an animal, I started the engine and backed up the vehicle. I couldn't believe it. He and Akane had to be the greatest masterminds on this planet. He used decoys as far as an open sewer cap and managed to hot-wire my copter or something. Son of a Cell's ugly insect body.

But just before coming into full drive and getting a high score on the police's radar, I flipped Erasa's phone out (she offered) and dialed that one special person who really wasn't special to me at all. (I hoped.) Sentou no doubt had told him; I just had to know he wasn't holding me responsible.

First ring.

Second ring. I was fidgeting.

Third ring.

Fourth ring and Gohan still didn't answer.

Fifth ring...

Sixth...

No answer.


	19. Rain on My Parade

**Author's Note**

The ever-glitchy site deleted half my work for absolutely no reason after I clicked S-A-V-E. So I'm as ticked off as you all are about the delay. Plus I have a life outside of this. (No, really.) However, school's out, and I'll make sure to use the time on my hands to finish this fic before Summer ends.

* * *

><p>I stomped on the brake as soon as I had the car leaning on the side of the road. Looking out the window, I could see an outdoorsy setting of rich grass and a silent, oblong, small pond. And my copter, leaning over the water. It seemed quiet; but I could've sworn Sentou took my copter. Hadn't I been following a dot in the sky for the past half hour?<p>

I opened the door, walked out and shut it. As an afterthought, I decided I'd leave it uncapsulized so the woman would find it easier. I looked around, my sight strecthing as far as the clump of city territory several yards beyond the pond. No wonder it was inactive; this was just a green dot of vacancy on the map.

Hesitantly, I made my way to the jet copter. The SATAN insignia indicated it was definitely mine, and with a glance in the left hand window, I could see the driver seat was unoccupied. But why would Sentou leave it out in the middle of nowhere? When did he find the time?

I peered into the glass, shading my eyes with my hands. The same old leather seats, key in the ignition. Not a living being in sight. And I was pretty sure even bony Sentou couldn't fit in the trunk; it had to be built to hold a purse and that was it. But it didn't make any sense. And when things didn't make sense, they had to be booby trapped, right? What if he installed a homing chip somewhere in the vehicle?

I shook my head. _You're being paranoid, Videl,_ I told myself. _No one can set up a trap that quick. You only lost sight of the copter for a few minutes._

With that logic, I opened the door right up and hopped in. Although I felt confident I could kick his butt, my eyes darted everywhere for a shadow that shouldn't be there or eyes peeking at me from behind the seats.

I sat in the driver's seat, waiting for something to happen, but when nothing did, turned the keys an inch. The engine roared to life and I buckled up. Catching Sentou would be faster this way, although I still didn't know what to make of this. Why would he give up his perfect escape ticket?

I thought something was off about the engine's whirr, but shrugged it off and hit the brake. The propellers spun and I slowly lifted into the air. Glancing down, I could see the small pond getting small and smaller. Once I was high enough, I did an about-turn and pushed the jet copter forward. But the engine started to cough like my great grandfather, and already I felt myself descending.

"Crap!" I shouted and stamped and stamped my foot on the gas pedal with no dice. The small pond swelled more and more, and I debated jumping out if I could land on my feet like a cat or just drowning.

* * *

><p>"Um... Any luck?" Erasa squeaked, already knowing from the murderous glint in my eye when I slammed the door behind me that something had gone horribly wrong.<p>

"I lost him," I snarled and stormed to the stairs with Erasa hot on my heels.

"Videl?" my dad asked when I crossed into the kitchen (you had to get through there first.) He was seated at the mahogany table, chowing down on a nutritious salad. Warrior diet.

I stopped in my tracks and snapped, "What?" without even looking at him.

He took on a cross fatherly tone I hated. "Young lady, why are you all wet?"

"Rain," I said.

"Rain," he echoed.

"Yes. Rain."

"Videl." He took a big sigh. "It was sunny."

"How do you know?" I asked. "Were you out there?"

"No, but unlike you, I actually pay attention to the weather report," he said, and I could hear the smirk.

Oh, would you look at that. Daddy has a comeback.

"Don't believe everything you hear on TV," I hissed in a low, ambiguous voice as I turned my head and he winced at my reference. People actually believed what he said on television.

"You're dripping everywhere," he pointed out, probably compelled to change the subject. "And may I remind you that this isn't our house?"

"It's fine," Erasa piped up and linked elbows with me like we used to, before complications tore us apart. She smiled. "I'll get Videl a dry outfit. My mom loves doing laundry."

Dad chewed his lip. "What about her hair-"

"Twenty-first century? Blow dryer." She didn't sound smart allecky at all. Just good ol' bubbly Erasa.

"Okay," he said in defeat.

We strolled together out of the kitchen. I shot her a grateful look, the best I could manage in one of my moods as we climbed the stairs. Then we entered our room and Erasa separated to ransack my closet. I hoped she would know to pick out my usual and nothing girly that I would've for some reason packed.

"So, why are you all wet?" Erasa asked when she tossed my classic white t-shirt at my face. I peeled it off.

"Long story. I'm definitely not gonna be in the police chase business," I said.

"Yeah well, give me the scoop." I caught my pair of gree ankle boots in both hands and she moved from the shoe closet to the dresser drawers.

"Well," I started, not sure where to begin or what to leave out. She knew too much already. "Sentou managed to hot-wire my copter. That or I forgot to lock it-Erasa!" My pair of black shorts had flown into my face and I threw it down.

"What?" she asked, head bowed over the drawers as she searched.

"Look, I know you're doing me a favor, but my clothes are not footballs," I said.

She looked up and smiled sheepishly at me. "Sorry." Then she resumed rummaging.

I told my tale of what sparked my frustrations in the first place, about how I had managed to jump out of the copter before it sank but landed in the pond nonetheless, and had to swim ashore. I finished the same time Erasa had found all my clothes. She leaned against her dresser, the soberness coming to her face a sign that something was up.

"What?" I asked. A selfish half of me wanted her to leave so I could get out of my damp clothes.

"First of all, I'm going to bet my cell phone is wet," she stated with a look that said she hoped it couldn't be so. I thought about it. When Gohan hadn't picked up the phone, I had pocketed it and after embarking on land, had checked my pockets. The highest possibility was that it was at the bottom of the pond so all the little fishies could text each other.

"Gone," I said apologetically.

Erasa wasn't one to mourn, so she merely shrugged. But the way her eyes had hollowed like the night at the Royal Dragon Cafe, something more serious was getting to her.

"Something wrong, E?"

"What's on those discs?" she blurted.

I had been hooking up the blow-dryer since privacy to change didn't seem to be any time soon, but now the plug froze halfway in the outlet. So that was it.

"Erasa," I said tentaively, pushing the plug fully in. "It's not something you should know about." I wished a thousand swords upon myself for even telling her the smallest detail of my purpose to track down Sentou. Just before hunting him down, at school I let my guilt get the best of me and dropped hints. Why? Because I was being an idiot.

"Why not?" she demanded.

"Because it's a very sad truth," I replied, then fought getting the duct tape to shut myself up. That was too much revealing.

"We used to talk about everything, Videl," she said bitterly and sauntered out as if there was no tension crackling in the air. I winced, never knowing Erasa could slam a door that hard.

I slipped my hand in my pockets one more time. Both empty, not counting drops of water. I had not seen Gohan at school, Erasa's cell phone had been the only available one in the house, and now...

I had no contact with my anti-depressant dose at all.


	20. Everything Has Been Arranged

Erasa was more surprised than anyone by what she was doing as she descended the staircase and made her way into the kitchen. Grumbling. She, a bundle of sunshine was grumbling. But she supposed Videl's secrecy lately had the capability to do this to her.

She passed the hall and was just about to open the fridge when she realized something was on the kitchen table. Something Mr. Satan left behind? She blinked and turned, seeing a sheet of paper abandoned at the table. Erasa's curiosity got the best of her. She went over and lifted the paper to her eyes, which widened after a minute of skimming through. She gasped and put a hand over her mouth.

This explained Gohan's absence.

And Hercule was responsible.

* * *

><p>"Is this where Gohan lives?" I asked myself when I spotted the decent house down below, planted right at the heart of the mountainous landscape where trees of every kind clustered everywhere and anywhere. Shrugging and deciding it was worth a try, I allowed my new jet copter model (the city was willing to contribute another, though they wondered what happened and why I couldn't pay for it myself) to plummet. It touched down and I climbed out, capsulzing it on instinct.<p>

It was a simplistic house with a few chimneys and section of white igloo-like structure. I went up and knocked on the wooden door, and soon enough, a woman in her early thirties answered.

"Yes?" she asked politely. Her ebony hair was pulled back in a bun with free strands straying over her ears in a dainty fashion. The happy-go-lucky onyx eyes confirmed my suspicions; with those features, she had to be Gohan's mother.

"Excuse me," I said inexpressively. "Does a Gohan live here?"

Emotion ran off the woman's face. "Yes, but Gohan is busy," she said in a borderline threatening tone.

"You don't understand. I need to see him." I figured he had probably updated her on the news anyway. "My name is Videl. I came for fly-"

"Videl?" she nearly screeched and I blinked in surprise. "I'm sorry, but you can't come in."

"What?" She recognized my name, but she was treating me like a homeless stranger (She doesn't know I'm homeless, does she?)? "Why not?"

"Do I have to make a restraining order? Please leave, and don't come back," she snapped and slammed the door in my face. I stumbled back and stared.

But when I recovered, I rapped on the door again with renewed vigor. A new person unlocked and opened the door. It was girl I didn't recognize who matched my size and brandished a pleasant, but tight-lip smile and twinkly green eyes contrasting with her coffee complexion. Her hair was bound in a fancy bun, and she was clad in a decorative pink kimono wrapped by a white bow. Can someone say proper?

"Hello, miss. How is your day?" she began formally.

I felt an involuntary twitch in my eye coming on. "Cut the crap and let me in," I said, not wanting to waste any more time.

The girl-I'd call her Fancy Shmancy for now-didn't seem fazed. "I'm deeply sorry, but Son Chi-Chi would prefer that you-"

"Stop talking like that," I barked. "Look, Gohan agreed that if I didn't go off telling everyone his secret I could get some lessons from him, so you open that door wide open for me and 'take my coat' so I can speak with him."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, but Gohan has a tight schedule."

"I don't care, squeeze me in," I pressured, but she shook her head again. "Look, what is he doing anyway?"

"He is..." she trailed off and seemed to ponder how to phrase it without giving too much information.

"What? Tell me now," I demanded.

"NORIKO, JUST TELL HER TO GO AWAY!" a feminine screech came from down the hall.

"Yes ma'am!" Noriko called over her shoulder and turned back to me, smiling like nothing was amiss.

"I heard her," I said before she could say anything. Shoulders slouching in defeat, I turned away. My voice was small as I finished, "Whatever. I'll go. Tell Gohan I said hi."

"Miss Satan," she said breathlessly.

I whirled around, seeing that her face didn't look as rushed as her voice. "What?"

Noriko's body was covered by the approximately closed door, but her head poked out through the crack. "Son Gohan _does _wish to see you," she murmured sympathetically and shut the door. Probably on the command of the impolite woman, a click from the door indicated she had locked it.

I stared. Well then, why couldn't he just come out?

* * *

><p>"Your mother is a wonderful cook," Noriko said approvingly, trying to hide her disgust as she watched Gohan come down upon his bowls of rice in a rather barbaric manner. He was making a mess on Chi-Chi's table, and Noriko distantly wondered how his mother put up with his eating habits.<p>

Gohan didn't say anything. Most of the time, he hardly said anything to her at all. Instead he consumed on, so Noriko took her grains of rice in her chopsticks and ate at the speed a human would. She couldn't think of anything else to comment on anyway.

Noriko cast a sidelong glance at Chi-Chi, who was humming as she scrubbed her frying pans (shudder) and wondered if the kind young woman would catch her words if she whispered in Gohan's ear. Or better yet, leave. Noriko had to tell Gohan about Videl. She had to tell him what Chi-Chi wasn't, but who knew what she would do to her, especially if Chi-chi overheard while she was washing her frying pans.

And maybe she could discuss what she and Gohan both knew. That despite his mother's beliefs, this wasn't going to work. She could only imagine how miserable her life would be if Chi-Chi's twisted plan came full circle. Actually, she didn't want to think about it. It wasn't that Gohan wasn't a handsome young man. He was. But she had her eyes on someone else, a boy whose brain power could prove a challenge for Gohan, and no matter how she tried to resist, his face was there every time she closed her eyes.

But alas, she was arranged to marry Gohan.


	21. Big White Lie

**Author's Note**

The review count has met a new low. If this keep us, guys, I'm gonna update slower. At least tell me what I'm doing wrong.

And as a heads-up, I'll be gone for a week anyway...

As for Chi-Chi, I know what she's doing may be a little OOC for her, but this is all part of the plot. I swear I'm not bashing on her; I love her, she's beautiful _and _scary!

P.S. Noriko annoys me more than my other two OCs. She's a polite goody-goody two shoes. *eye twitch*.

* * *

><p>"What do you want to do for a living, Son Gohan?" Noriko asked when the silence became unbearable. She jotted down the next line in her essay before returning her eyes to Gohan. He was sitting at his desk, presumably looking up answers in the textbook in front of him while she sat on the edge of his bed and finished her own homework with her lap functioning as her desk. Chi-Chi had insisted it was a "bonding activity."<p>

"Hmm? Oh." Gohan glanced at her inattentively with a forced smile and turned back to his work. Noriko's responding smile felt fake as he said, "I was thinking about being a professor."

Noriko swallowed and wracked her mind for something to say, anything that would carry on the conversation and break the ice. But all she could think of was, "That's an excellent choice."

_So that's it? _Noriko thought with a mental sigh. _That's all we can talk about?_

"How...about you?" Gohan asked quietly, placing his hand on the back of his neck and not really looking at her. Well, at least she knew him enough to recognize that gesture.

"I was thinking about becoming a doctor," she replied, smiling and nodding to herself.

"Oh?" Gohan managed. He had a few things to say to that, but his throat felt too thick to speak.

"Yeah." Noriko twirled a finger in her free-falling bangs, sighing as she knew this conversation was going nowhere. If Chi-Chi had thought they'd hit it off right away, she had never been wronger. Both of them were thinking about someone else and could hardly stomach the awkwardness.

And Noriko was done pretending.

"Gohan," she said in a voice more powerful than before. Gohan spun around in his chair in surprise, seeing her expression set firmly in determination. He blinked; she'd never called him by his first name before.

"Uh, y-yeah?" he sputtered.

Noriko shook her head and palmed her forehead. "This is ridiculous."

Gohan dropped his pencil and fully faced her. "What is?"

Noriko bit her lip and eyed him sympathetically. "You think Videl doesn't want to see you, right?"

"That's what Mom said," Gohan murmured, watching his feet shift on the floor. "I understand. Videl doesn't want the media to think we're dating or anything." Gohan's heart sank to the depths of his stomach at the thought. He'd dreamed of Videl's smile last night, but now that she was gone, he wondered if this was really the nightmare. It certainly felt like it.

"That's not true."

Gohan's eyes whipped up, mouth hanging in surprise while Noriko's features remained tightly fixed. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"I mean..." Noriko's voice abandoned her for a moment and she sighed, watching her thumbs twiddle in her lap. _Maybe I can't tell him. It'll ruin his relationship with his mother. _But her eagerness was rejuvenated when she saw the hopefulness carving Gohan's face. _He needs to know, _she realized. "You think about Videl a lot, don't you?"

There was a moment's hesitation. "Yes."

"And...you have no desire to marry me when we turn twenty," Noriko said with a heavy sigh. "And neither do I."

Gohan shook his head and smiled weakly. "Ah...yeah." His eyes dropped again. "But we don't have a choice," he said in defeat.

Something inside Noriko winced. She hated to hear anyone talk like that.

"I think we can find a way." Noriko clenched the fabric of her kimono in her fist and Gohan arched an eye brow, leaning in slightly. She took a deep intake of air. "The truth is, Videl hasn't been avoiding you. She's been calling and calling-that wasn't insurance as Miss Son said. After Sentou came and told you about the scoop and the price to not have it published, Miss Son decided...well you know what happened." They both gave frail smiles. "She's afraid something else like that could happen-so she wants you away from Videl."

"What!" Gohan cried and jumped from his seat, looking as if his jaw would drop to the floor. Noriko was a tad frightened by the fury and disbelief twisting in his eyes.

"Calm down," Noriko said in an assuring voice, a triumphant grin accompanying it. "I have a plan."

* * *

><p>Erasa stood by Sharpner's house phone, tapping her flip flop-clad foot on the kitchen floor impatiently as she awaited that one important phone call. It had been difficult explaining to Sharpner why she had visited to use his telephone without giving too much away. Basically, she'd informed him that she'd lost her cell phone and he already knew they'd gotten rid of their house phones, so luckily he'd allowed her for the second time to use it. The first time she'd had to call up that one person who had promised to call her back.<p>

So she glanced and glanced at the plain black phone until finally, it rang. Erasa picked it up and held it to her ear before the first ring even finished. "Hello?" she burst.

The relief filled Erasa head to toe when the one she was hoping for replied, _"Miss Rubber? Good evening."_

"Did you tell Gohan?" Erasa asked, wanting to get to the point.

_"Yes-can you bring Videl, please?"_


End file.
